


Pretty Tied Up

by GothBunny



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, First Time, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Shop, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Tickle torture, Wax Play, gay bars, idk if that counts, kinda sorta, well semi-public handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Pretty much an ongoing story of how Izzy Stradlin single-handedly destroys Steven Adler's innocence. And also some butt stuff.Please do not use this work as a basis for your own life. This story is FANTASY, not a how-to manual. Other than that, thanks for reading, leave a comment, and I hope to see you in later chapters :)
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 76
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not use this work as a basis for your own life. This story is FANTASY, not a how-to manual. Other than that, thanks for reading, leave a comment, and I hope to see you in later chapters :)
> 
> If you want more information on BDSM or just sex in general, Evie Lupine, Wattsthesafeword, Morgan Thorne BDSM, The MP Experience, and Sexplanations are all channels on YouTube with great information on the topic and can all point you to further resources.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: some minor hints of fantasizing, nothing too major.

The cheap, splintery, wooden stool Steven was sitting on creaked aggressively. The only furniture they had were two beds, a tiny kitchen set- not that any of them could cook, an old television his mom had donated to their cause, a musky-smelling moldy-green sofa with a suspicious-looking crusty white stain on one of its cushions, a table with a broken leg that had to be propped up with a crumbling cinder block, and two chairs; one which seemed likely to crumble under Steven in the next few seconds. The apartment itself was part of a squat, tannish-colored building whose paint job made it appear a similar color to an old lady’s ass. It had been built on the corner of La Cienega Boulevard and Fountain Avenue and had been something of a gift from Geffen after the record company learned of the fact that most, if not all, of the members of Guns N’ Roses were intermittently homeless. 

Axl was sitting across from Steven, leaning back in his own chair with his boot-clad feet resting on the edge of the table. He had appointed himself in charge of handing out the rooms- a fact that was unsurprising to Steven. What did surprise him was that Axl had decided that he and Slash were to be sharing the larger of the two bedrooms while Steven had the smaller bedroom to himself. The drummer had expected Axl to demand that he have the smaller room to himself and shove the other two into the second bedroom. Steven supposed the singer was relying on Slash to get a girlfriend before the end of the week and move out, leaving Axl with his own, larger room. 

Steven’s new room was one of the smallest rooms he had ever seen. It was so tiny in fact, that the cheap mattress and rusty metal bedframe took up an entire half of the room. The floor was covered with wall to wall carpeting that was a similar color to the musky-smelling sofa that was displayed in the front room, and the once white walls appeared to be covered in a thin layer of sand and cooking oil. The room also boasted a grime-streaked window on the wall next to the bed, a light fixture that looked oddly like a tit had been stuck onto the ceiling, and a closet so small Steven himself wouldn’t be able to fit inside. The closet had three flimsy-looking pink plastic hangers inside it- two intact, one on the floor with its hook snapped off. 

Surveying what would be his only sanctuary between him and the outside world- at least until they got kicked out of the apartment- Steven tossed his two pillows and a set of sheets- another gift from his mother- onto the bed. The mattress, eager to please, coughed up a nice cloud of dirt when the pillows landed. With his garbage bag of clothes and drumsticks unceremoniously dumped in the closet, the drummer turned back to the bed. 

It had never occurred to him that putting sheets on a bed might be difficult. In fact, Steven had many childhood memories of watching his mother quickly and skillfully make all the beds in the house once a week. Maybe making a bed was a skill everyone else had learned in school and he had just ditched that day. That was possible. Putting sheets on a bed was turning out to be an impossible task. The pillowcases had gone on just fine. He knew how to do that. But the bottom sheet was another thing entirely. First of all, the mattress was weirdly really fucking heavy. Secondly, every time he got a second corner of the sheet hooked under the mattress, the first corner would pop off. So he would have to go back and secure the other corner, only to watch the corner he had just secured ten seconds ago pop off. Steven was tempted to just say “fuck it” and sleep on the mattress, but if he didn’t get the sheets on the bed today, they were never going to go onto a bed again. 

At around eight-thirty Slash’s curly mop of dark hair peeked around the corner of his door to tell him that dinner was served. Dinner, Steven discovered, was four bottles of Nightrain and some two-day-old bagels Axl “managed to get”. His words, not Steven’s. The three of them had some half-assed discussions about the band, mostly Axl talking about his big plans for when they became rich and famous while Slash and Steven nodded along and occasionally threw in an “mhm” or a “cool man” to make it sound like they were listening. 

After dinner, Slash sat down on the couch to fool around on his guitar, Axl left to do whatever he did on the streets of LA after dark on a Monday night, and Steven went back to wrestling with the sheets. After a bazillion tries, he got the first sheet on the bed. The next sheet was way easier. No elastic corners to tuck under the mattress, just laying the sheet of cloth over the bed. After throwing on the patchy quilt that had several rips in it, as well as the two pillows, he was done. 

He finished just in time to hear the front door to the apartment bang open. At first, Steven thought Axl had returned drunk after being kicked out of a bar. However, the voice that filtered out from the hallway was not an angry low one, but instead a still angry mellow voice with a hint of a gravelly feeling to it. 

“What happened to Desi man? I thought you an’ Duff were staying with your chicks.” Slash. 

“Fucking bitch threw me out.” Izzy.

“What’d ya do man? Fuck too many of her friends?” Slash’s laugh floated down the hall.

“Nah, did too much smack. Can I crash here with you guys?” 

“‘Course man.” There was the sound of a lighter, then someone took a drag on a cigarette. “You’ll have to share with Steven though. Lucky fucker got the room to himself.” 

Hypothetically speaking, Steven knew as soon as Izzy asked for a place to sleep that the two of them would be sharing a bed. He also knew that he carried just a little bit too much admiration of the rhythm guitarist that he could honestly call it friendly affection. He just wanted to make sure Izzy was happy all the time, no matter what personal sacrifices he had to make in order to keep it that way. Also, with Izzy he didn’t have to be in charge all the time; a very refreshing change to the strippers he usually hung out with, all of whom expected him to take command, which was exhausting. What Steven had not prepared for, was to feel a rush of giddy excitement at the thought of Izzy sharing a room with him. 

The conversation in the front room drifted onto other things and Steven figured that Izzy would be staying up a while longer. Since he didn't want to deal with unpacking the rest of his meager possessions, and he was too tired to go out and talk with the other guys, he decided he'd just go to bed. Not bothering to close the door, he began tugging off his shirt, followed by his jeans.

Izzy came in just as his pants were hitting the floor. Steven felt himself flush scarlet as the rhythm guitarist's gaze drifted over him. 

"Already getting undressed for me, sweetheart?" 

"'Was just about to go to sleep," mumbled out Steven, suddenly really interested in the dirty green carpet beneath his bare feet. Izzy laughed.

"Alright, Steven." Izzy was still chuckling as he chucked his own garbage bag of stuff at the closet. "I've gotta go take a piss. I'll be right back."

Izzy left, the door remaining wide open with hallway light streaming in. Steven kicked his discarded clothes into a corner and climbed into the bed, pressing as close to the wall as possible and pulling the blankets up so that only the top of his head was peeking out. Not that he was afraid of the dark or anything, he just enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in blankets. About a minute into his repeated attempts to fall asleep, Izzy came in. He didn't see anything since he was buried under the covers with his eyes squeezed shut, but he could hear Izzy's clothes hitting the floor. Then the rhythm guitarist closed the door and the room plunged into darkness. Fuck, this room got dark at night. Pitch black even. Steven couldn't tell the difference between his pillow and the wall. He burrowed further under the covers.

The bed shifted and creaked as Izzy climbed into it, throwing an arm over the drummer and falling asleep almost immediately. Steven stayed up a little while longer than that, jumping at all the creaks and pops of the building and listening to the man next to him snore loud enough to wake up the monsters that probably lived under the bed. If he got attacked tonight, chances were no one would hear his screams over the extremely loud snores coming from Izzy. Not that Steven minded the snores or anything. In fact, they were somewhat comforting. They blocked out all the other scary noises he could be listening to instead. The arm that had been lazily thrown over his side was also comforting. 

Steven wondered if Izzy would mind if he scooted a little closer to him in the bed. He then remembered that Izzy was asleep, and would have no way of knowing Steven had purposefully snuggled up against him. Rolling over, the drummer finally fell asleep with his face almost touching the rhythm guitarist's chest and Izzy's arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Some more fantasizing and reflecting on past experiences. Also some embarrassment and drunken kissing.

At around four in the afternoon, Izzy woke up with a face full of blond hair and an adorable drummer lying on his chest. The sheets were tangled around their legs, effectively trapping Izzy to the bed. Unless he was willing to wake up Steven in the process of getting out of bed, since getting up would involve lifting Steven off of him and probably rustling the sheets around quite a bit, something that Izzy didn’t believe he could do successfully without waking the drummer up. So he remained in bed, absentmindedly combing his fingers through the blond hair gently, letting his mind wander. 

His thoughts drifted back to the night before, when he had walked in on Steven getting undressed. Izzy honestly wasn’t sure why he had said what he said. “Already getting undressed for me sweetheart.” What the fuck had he been thinking? While there was no doubt that Steven was a sweetheart, that was the kind of thing he said to cheap hookers. Steven was too much like a little kid for it to be acceptable to say something like that. Not that Izzy would mind Steven getting naked, but he could have said something with a little more class than “already getting undressed for me”. Alright, that was enough beating himself up about something he already said. 

Steven was very much a sweetheart though, what with the way the simplest things made him overjoyed. Like the way he always had a smile so big his face looked ready to split in half when he played the drums. Or when he had buried himself under the blankets last night; that was pretty fucking cute. Izzy’s mind continued to wander back to last week when they had all been walking between the recording studio and the bar. 

A pigeon had come sailing out of nowhere, right into the windshield of an oncoming coca-cola delivery truck. The bird’s last fight had been spectacular, it hit the vehicle with an impressive THWACK before crumpling and falling into the middle of the road, never to fly again. Most of them had found the bird’s stupidity hilarious, but Izzy remembered Steven sniffling at the fact the pigeon had died. The drummer had stopped when Slash drunkenly called him a pussy for feeling sad about a dumb bird, but Izzy could still remember Steven’s face, blue eyes damp with tears. Steven looked really good when he was about to cry. Izzy wondered if he would look good doubled over in pain, but he shut up that train of thought. It was one thing to think about how cute your bandmate was. It was another thing to fantasize about torturing your bandmate for your own sadistic pleasure while said bandmate is lying on top of you, blissfully sleeping.

Thinking about various people in pain wasn’t new to Izzy per-say. He had always gotten some sort of twisted happiness from seeing someone fall over drunk or get into a streetfight. It wasn’t until he met Desi that he actually started doing anything about it though. Desi was something of a freaky chick. The kind of freaky chick that liked getting tied up and smacked around by her partner. They hadn’t ever done anything too intense, just some spanking and tying her to the bed before violently fucking, but it had been the best sex Izzy had ever had. That was probably the only reason he stuck around with her in fact. Aside from being great in the sack, she was mostly just a bitch. The blond mop of hair rustled against his chest, pulling Izzy out of his reverie. He banished his thoughts to a corner of his mind to deal with later. Right now he had an adorable drummer to take care of.

As dusk started to fall and the hour hand his watch settled on five, Izzy found himself sitting next to Steven at some nameless bar counter, taking advantage of the cheap happy hour food and sharing a couple of bottles of nighttrain. Izzy hadn’t consumed that much, maybe a couple of glasses, but Steven enthusiastically made up for Izzy’s lack of interest in the booze. The drummer was definitely hammered, to the point that his speech was so slurred that he had to repeat what he was saying several times very slowly for it to make any sense and giggling at everything. Izzy was certain, if it weren’t for his arm holding the drummer upright, Steven would immediately fall off the barstool. 

“Cenne geh annuth boddle?” Steven was leaning on his shoulder, looking up at Izzy through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“What?” Steven was hard to understand through the booze, nevermind the other noises in the bar.

“Cenne geh annuth boddle!” Usually, when his friends were this drunk and he was sober, he got annoyed, but Steven’s drunkenness was rather endearing, especially with the way the drummer was leaning against him. Steven was always a happy and cuddly drunk. 

“I can’t understand what you’re saying.” 

Steven looked put out by this statement. “CENNE GEH ANNUTH BODDLE!” Talking louder didn’t really help, but Steven’s gestures towards the display of alcohol did.

“No Steven, you can’t get another bottle.” 

“Yhnt?” 

“Because you’re so drunk that if I let go of you, you’d fall off your chair.” 

Steven’s attitude suddenly changed from happy-go-lucky to paranoid. Worried sky-colored eyes stared up at him as Steven clung to his shirt, hands wrapping themselves in the thin, loose fabric. “Buhou oulnt leggo a meh ouldou Izzy? Oull awaysh looafta meh ight?” 

Izzy sighed heavily. It was time for them to leave. Especially now that some of the other customers had started giving them weird looks. Not that he blamed them. Steven was making quite a show of himself, clinging to Izzy’s arm like it was some sort of lifeline. “Sure Steven. I’ll always look after you. And I’m looking after you right now by cutting you off for the night.” Izzy shifted them so Steven was now clinging to his shoulders and the drummer’s legs were wrapped around his waist. Fuck, Steven was heavy for only being five foot seven and having lived off something equivalent to two small meals a day for at least the past twelve months. 

After struggling his way through the crowd and out the door with a drunken Steven on his back making muffled protests into his shoulder, Izzy began the difficult task of figuring out where the hell they were and finding his way back to their apartment. Based on street signs, they were somewhere on Hollywood Boulevard. Great. So It was two blocks to Fountain, then he could just walk west until he came across the apartment building. 

Things were going great until they passed by a McDonald's. At this point, Steven had gained enough control of his limbs that he could walk by himself while leaning heavily on the man next to him, so Izzy didn’t have to carry the bundle of drunken joy all the way back to the apartment. Steven saw two women eating ice cream, and of course, he just had to have some. Not that Izzy objected. Steven was entitled to have nice things that weren’t booze from time to time. Plus, ice cream was only twenty-five cents and would probably help Steven sober up a bit. 

Izzy managed to steer Steven through the entrance, keep him relatively quiet and sober-looking in the short line, and finally up to the counter. 

“Hello, welcome to McDonald’s. How can I help you today?” The lady behind the cash register had bleach-colored hair and a bored look on her face. 

“Hello, Miss. Wha flavorsa icecream do ouave?” Shit. Steven was still drunk. 

Apparently, the lady didn’t care though, because she answered the question with the same bored look on her face. “We have vanilla, chocolate, or swirl ice cream. We also have milkshakes in the same flavors.”

Steven turned to Izzy, looking up at him with his sky-blue eyes again. “Wha flavorould I geh Izzy?” The drummer then stumbled, catching himself against the counter and earning an angry hiss from the person behind him.

Izzy didn’t turn to look, but he was pretty sure he heard someone whisper something about ‘stupid druggies already drunk at six-thirty on a Tuesday night’, at which point he decided that Steven had done enough talking. “We’ll have two vanilla cones.”

“That’ll be fifty cents. Thank you for eating with us at McDonald’s. Would you like your receipt?”

“No.” Izzy wanted to pay and pick up the ice cream as quickly as possible before Steven made an even bigger fool of himself. While he found the drummer’s antics cute and endearing, he guessed the other patrons probably saw things differently, and the last thing he needed was for the cops to show up and for them both to be arrested for public intoxication. 

Finally, Izzy got them both seated at a booth with their ice cream. The table was in the most tucked-away corner possible, far away from all the other patrons, so that if Steven wanted to do something stupid, Izzy could smile to himself all he wanted without getting worried about someone else blowing up over nothing. Steven was currently leaning against Izzy on the padded bench, smearing ice cream all over his face. He was too drunk to be able to properly locate his mouth, so instead he was hitting the ice cream against his lips while licking at the cone. While some of the ice cream ended up in his mouth, there was quite a bit on the tip of his nose, and some smeared around his lips. 

“Izzy?”

“Hmmm?” Izzy swept his tongue around the edge where the ice cream met the cone to catch all the melting drips of vanilla.

“Thanks for the ice cream. An’ for always takin care of me even when I’m being drunk and annoying.” Steven’s speech was still slurred, but not as badly as it had been up at the counter. Izzy wrapped his right hand- the hand that wasn’t holding his ice cream- around Steven’s shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze.

“Steven?”

“Wha?”

“You have ice cream on your face.”

Steven tried to wipe it off and missed it completely. “Did I get it?”

“No.” 

Steven tried again. And missed. Again. “Did I get it this time?” 

“Nope, still there. Here, let me.” Izzy didn’t know why, but he leaned in towards Steven’s face, lips meeting the tip of the drummer’s nose and gently sucking the ice cream off it. He went to clean up Steven’s mouth next, licking the ice cream drips from the corners of his lips. “I’ll always take care of you, Steven. You don’t need to worry about that.”

It was at this point Izzy realized that Steven wasn’t moving or saying anything. Pulling back, he discovered that Steven was looking at him, face flushed with embarrassment. Izzy opened his mouth to apologize, but decided against it when Steven set his ice cream cone down on the table and buried his face into Izzy’s chest, his arms wrapping around the guitarist’s shoulders in a tight hug.

Somehow, after finishing their ice cream, they made it back to their apartment and into bed. And Izzy couldn’t decide if he wanted Steven to remember what had happened the next morning or not. 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Nothing much, a little bit of cuddling.

Steven woke up with his head on Izzy’s chest, his feet tangled in bedsheets, and a warm fuzzy feeling wrapping around him like a blanket. This was nice. It would probably be less nice when his hangover set in, but Izzy would take care of him. Izzy had promised. Last night. Steven’s memory of the night before was a little hazy, but he remembered him and Izzy getting drinks; then Izzy had carried him to an ice cream place, bought him ice cream, and kissed his nose with a promise to always take care of him. The thought made Steven smile, snuggling back into Izzy’s chest, preparing to go back to sleep and letting his mind wander. 

Unfortunately, letting his mind wander lead his thoughts to unhelpful places. He wasn’t quite sure how much nighttrain Izzy had consumed last night, but Steven knew that he himself had consumed quite a bit of alcohol. So it was only reasonable to assume that Izzy had also consumed a rather large quantity of alcohol. Maybe Izzy had only kissed him because he was drunk, and now that they were both sober would be disgusted. Maybe he had said he’d take care of him, but was drunk and didn’t mean it. Maybe Izzy hadn’t done any of these things and it was all just something his drunken mind had made up.

Well, now he was never going to get any sleep until his questions were answered. The only option? Wake Izzy up and ask him. Steven began poking Izzy’s side aggressively. The guitarist awoke with a snort. 

“It’s six in the morning. Whatever you woke me up for better be pretty fucking important, is the apartment on fire?” Apparently, Izzy was not a morning person. 

“Did you mean what you said last night?”

“What?” 

Oh no, Izzy didn’t remember. Shit. Maybe it was all just in his head. Izzy was looking at him for an answer though, it’d be rude to have woken him up for nothing. “Last night. You said you’d always take care of me?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Steven pressed his face into Izzy’s chest, trying to hide the flush that had invited itself to reside on his face. “Yeah.”

There was silence for a while, and Steven wondered if Izzy had gone back to sleep. “Then I will take care of you for as long as it is within my power to do so.”

Steven hugged Izzy. Izzy did not respond. “Thanks, Izzy.”

“Go to sleep Steven, we can talk later.” Izzy rolled onto his side so that Steven was now somewhat curled up into his chest. They lay like that for a while, Steven listening to Izzy’s heartbeat.

“Hey, Izzy?” Silence. “Can we cuddle?” Still silence. Steven supposed Izzy had fallen back asleep, then he felt the guitarist’s arms wrap around him, gathering him up into Izzy’s chest, calloused thumbs rubbing comforting circles on his back. Steven fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Just two paragraphs of Izzy thinking about how cute Steven is.

Izzy felt Steven’s weight shift against his chest as the drummer dropped off to sleep. Steven made the cutest noises when he slept. Little snuffles that made his lips flutter and reminded Izzy of a puppy. Steven was quite puppylike now that he thought about it. Like a puppy, Steven was always overjoyed to see him, no matter what mood he showed up in. Steven also relied on other people to take care of him, much like a puppy. Not intentionally, Izzy was sure. But Izzy was also sure that if Steven had to fend for himself he wouldn’t last more than a month on the streets of Los Angeles. Steven didn’t have the mentality to survive alone. He could support himself in a group just fine. Izzy wondered if Steven would be fun to fuck doggy style. 

No, Steven would be better to fuck if they were both face to face. Or up against a wall. On all fours was too disconnected. He should probably stop thinking about the best ways to fuck Steven. Izzy turned his mind to other things. Steven was a nice weight in his arms. Glancing down, he saw that Steven had the hint of a smile on his face. Good. Steven should always be smiling. Izzy kissed the drummer’s nose lightly before resting his chin on Steven’s head and drifting off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Kissing, cuddling, complements, handjobs, blowjobs, and some light bondage. You know, the stuff you people came for.

Sunlight streamed in through the single grime-encrusted window, bathing the room in a light that brought out all the chips in the painted walls and all the places on the floor where dirt had been ground into the carpet. Steven woke up with a slight hangover. Rolling over onto his side, his eyes blinked open to the sight of Izzy pulling on a pair of leather pants. He observed the guitarist mess around with the buttons of a sheer button-up shirt type thing- Steven was clearly not going to be a fashion critic anytime soon- before yawning widely to announce that he was awake.

“Good morning Izzy.”

“Morning.” Izzy tossed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans at him. “Come on, get dressed.”

Steven did not get dressed. Instead, he sat up in bed, pulling the blankets around himself, and watched Izzy mess around with a few necklaces and a hat. He should probably stop watching Izzy get dressed and actually get out of bed, but he didn’t particularly want to. The bed was comfy and Izzy was nice to look at.

“Hey, Izzy, can I kiss you?” Izzy stopped fiddling with the beads of his necklace. Crap. He just had to fuck things up. He and Izzy were clearly on a different page about what ‘taking care of’ meant. Shit. 

He watched as Izzy slowly pulled on a pair of black, leather boots and walked over to him, using two fingers to tip his chin up and giving Steven a brief peck on the lips. “Come on now, get dressed.”

Izzy left the bedroom, pulling the door halfway shut behind him. Steven pulled on the jeans and shirt Izzy had thrown on the bed for him before tugging on the least smelly pair of socks he could find along with his only pair of sneakers and wandered into the kitchen. The apartment was oddly empty, save for Izzy, who was sitting on the table holding two paper cups filled with water. He passed one to Steven, who quickly drank it in two quick gulps.

“Apparently there’s band practice today. Axl and Slash already left.”

Upon arriving at their shitty excuse of a recording studio, they found Duff fooling around on his bass, Slash sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and a bottle of something alcoholic pressed to his lips, and Axl angrily pacing back and forth while muttering under his breath. Steven tried to inconspicuously hide behind Izzy while the guitarist wandered in like nothing was wrong and Axl didn’t look ready to bite someone’s head off. Almost immediately, Axl was in Izzy’s face, shouting obscenities. Izzy ignored him, plugging in his guitar and nodding a greeting at Duff and Slash. Steven managed to sneak behind his drumset unnoticed. 

After around two minutes Izzy became apparently tired of Axl screaming in his face about being late to band practice and told the singer to fuck off. Axl stopped yelling, but the practice was pretty awkward for the next few songs after that. 

There was a short break where Slash continued to chug whatever he was drinking, Axl glared at Izzy, Steven messed around with his drumset while also staring at Izzy, and Izzy, completely oblivious, had a long hushed conversation with Duff. After band practice, it was established that the whole band would go out together and get drinks at one of the bars nearby. “For band bonding time” as Duff put it. Band bonding time lasted a good half hour before Axl got distracted by a leggy blonde with pink lipstick and big tits. Then Duff ditched them to head back home to his girlfriend. Steven wasn’t sure what happened to Slash, but he also managed to disappear, leaving only Steven and Izzy at the crowded bar. 

“Hey, Izzy.” Steven took a swig from the bottle in front of him. “If I get drunk are you gonna carry me home like you did last night?”

“I don’t know.” Izzy took his own gulp from the bottle. “Are you gonna get ice cream all over your face again?”

Steven leaned closer towards Izzy so that he said next wasn’t heard by all the other patrons in the bar. Ignoring the flush that was blooming in his cheeks, he whispered: “Would you kiss me again if I got ice cream all over my face?”

Izzy laughed, pinching Steven’s cheek between his thumb and forefinger and tugging lightly. “I’ll do you one better Sweetheart. Why don’t we ditch the ice cream idea and skip straight to going home and making out?”

They left the bar, Izzy with the ghostings of a smile on his lips, Steven a blushing, giggling mess. Somehow Izzy managed to get them both back to the apartment- Steven did not possess Izzy’s magical ability to find his way around Los Angeles- the two of them stumbling inside only to be greeted with the loud banging and screaming noises of Axl fucking someone, presumably the leggy blond from earlier. Izzy seemed unperturbed by this, ignoring the noisy fucking happening in the other room and instead grabbing Steven by the waist and tugging him into their shared bedroom.

It wasn’t until he had fallen against the bed and Izzy had closed and locked the door behind them that Steven started to panic. He had never had any sort of intimacy with another dude and had no idea what he was doing. It was one thing to fantasize about giving up all his control to someone, and a very different thing to have Izzy on top of him, mouth pressing harsh kisses down his neck, hands gripping his waist and grinding their hips together.

Izzy seemed to notice his unsureness because he pulled back from Steven’s neck and sat up. “Hey Steven, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steven felt his face flush again and glanced down trying to avoid Izzy’s face. Instead, he was met with the sight of a massive bulge in Izzy’s pants. Much less intimidating. “Hey, Izzy, what exactly are we doing?”

“Well, Sweetheart.” Izzy leaned down to whisper-laugh in his ear, the guitarist’s breath hot against the side of his face. “I was thinking I’d get you undressed, tie you up, blindfold you, and then throw you over my knee, how does that sound?” 

It sounded hot, that’s how it sounded. It also sounded way too intense and terrifying. Mixed with the fact that Steven couldn’t tell if Izzy was serious or just saying that to scare him, it was an intimidating statement. Although, if he were tied up, he wouldn’t actually have to do anything except lay there. “It sounds hot, but can we maybe just try the undressed and tying up part tonight?”

Izzy pulled away from him, a surprised look on his face. “Wait, really?”

“Umm, yeah,” Steven said in a small voice.

“You want me to tie you up?”

“Yeah.” Steven felt his face heat up and tried to hide the blush by burying his face in the blankets.

“You’re not just saying you want to because I want to right?” 

Steven wished Izzy would stop asking the same question over and over again and just get on with it. “No, I really want to try it.”

“Okay, but if you ever want me to stop and untie you, just say so, alright Steven?”

“Alright, Izzy.” Steven watched as Izzy pulled away long enough to grab a scarf that was lying on the floor before climbing back on top of him. Instead of tying him up though, Izzy set the scarf down on the bed and cupped Steven’s face with his hands, fingers threading through blond hair and bringing their lips together.

Izzy’s kisses were pretty fantastic, Steven was coming to discover. He felt the guitarist tug gently on his bottom lip with his teeth before biting, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that it left his lower lip flushed red and sensitive and he gasped into Izzy’s mouth. Izzy took the opportunity to lick his way into Steven’s mouth, tongue gently exploring. 

Steven felt himself whine as Izzy’s lips left his mouth, but Izzy was only breaking the kiss in order to nip and suck a couple of hickeys on his neck. He felt the tug of fingers at the hemline of his shirt so he raised his arms up, letting Izzy pull the fabric over his head and throw it aside. Izzy went on to remove his own shirt before nipping and sucking at the soft skin above Steven’s navel which caused him, much to his embarrassment, to yelp and squeak at the feeling. 

“Hold your hands out for me, Sweetheart.” Steven took a deep breath and hesitantly held his wrists out in front of him. Until now, they had been doing pretty tame stuff, not to mention that he had never done anything remotely kinky and had definitely never been the submissive partner. As badly as he wanted to do it, it didn’t make it any less scary. 

Two gentle kisses were pressed to each of his wrists before Izzy sat up, straddling him. He smiled reassuringly at Steven as he gently tied the drummer’s wrists together. Izzy then pushed his hands back down so that they rested against his chest in what he could best describe as a begging position. Steven tugged at the silk holding his wrists together. The tie was secure, he definitely couldn’t get out of it unless Izzy let him, but it didn’t feel tight or uncomfortable, more like someone was gently but firmly wrapping their hands around his wrists. 

“Hey now, none of that.” Izzy’s hand wrapped around his wrists and held them in place. Apparently, he didn’t like Steven tugging on his restraints. “I’m gonna take care of you Sweetheart, just hold still and let me make you feel good, alright?”

Steven nodded and tried to lie as still as possible while Izzy grinned and ran his hands over his still denim-clad legs. Izzy’s thumbs were rubbing gentle circles against his thighs, so so close to the swell of heat in his pants. Steven tried to ask him to ‘for fucks sakes, fucking jerk me off already’ but instead it came out as a whining “Please Izzy”.

Izzy did not disappoint. Calloused fingers undid the fly on his jeans, pulling them off as well as his boxers, leaving him completely naked. His dick stood tall and proud, and he half-wished his hands weren’t tied together so he could shove one down to cover himself. Instead, all he could do was avoid Izzy’s gaze as he buried his face into the blankets to hide his flushed red cheeks.

Since he was too busy hiding his face in the bed, Steven yelped in surprise when he felt a firm hand wrap around his dick, tugs hard and purposeful. There was another hand cupping his balls, pulling on them lightly and stroking the soft skin behind them. Shit, that felt good. Steven felt another whine escape.

“You’re really pretty Sweetheart.” Steven keened into the blankets. Izzy thought he was pretty. No one had ever called him pretty and those words made him feel warm and happy inside. “You’re so pretty, Sweetheart.” Izzy began to leave a path of butterfly kisses up the inside of his thigh. “So so pretty.” Izzy took one of his balls in his mouth and Steven almost came right then and there. He was uncomfortably hard as it was, and Izzy’s mouth wasn’t helping. Steven whined again. Izzy began to build up a rhythm, tugging and sweeping a thumb over the head with the wonderful accompaniment of occasional licks and kisses that left Steven a blushing, whiny mess. Izzy brought Steven right up to the point where he was sure he was about to cum, then pulled off.

Steven was not happy with this turn of events. He voiced his displeasure through some very enlightening whines and sobs, which Izzy attempted to soothe with soft shushing noises and rubbing gentle circles on his hips. “I’ll make you feel good soon Sweetheart, don’t worry. You just gotta do a little favor for me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Heart pounding with apprehension, Steven nodded. Whatever Izzy wanted, it was worth it if it meant Izzy would keep pleasuring him. He let Izzy reposition him so that he was sitting up slightly against the pillows before the guitarist withdrew completely, only to return and straddle him, completely naked.

Shit, Izzy was hot, all narrow hips and dark hair. His hands cradled Steven’s head, gently bringing it up so that Steven’s mouth was less than an inch away from his dick. His perfect, intact, flushed and leaking dick, with thin veins crisscrossing over it like lace and boasted at least six and a half inches in length. How the fuck had Izzy thought he was pretty when he was packing this? And more importantly, how was he supposed to go about giving a blowjob to a dick like that?

“Come on Sweetheart,” Izzy whispered while he brought Steven’s head closer so that the head of his dick bumped against the drummer’s lips. “It’s just like licking a popsicle. You don’t have to do anything fancy. Just put your mouth on it.” Hesitantly, Steven opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue over it, prodding slightly at the slit. Apparently, he did the right thing, because Izzy moaned. “Exactly like that Sweetheart. You’re being so good for me.” Steven wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the foreskin, so he just let his tongue glide over it, pushing it back and forth, unsure.

Izzy didn’t give him any further instructions, instead choosing to let Steven explore himself, only ever tugging lightly on his hair to redirect him somewhere else. He swirled his tongue over the head before licking up the shaft, feeling pleased with himself when Izzy shuddered with pleasure. Steven tried to deepthroat him, but he only got halfway down the shaft before his gag reflex kicked in and he pulled off, grimacing. He discovered that Izzy really liked it when he licked over a spot on the back of his dick where the foreskin met the rest of the shaft, so he did that repeatedly for a while, and it wasn’t long before Izzy’s hands clenched in his hair and he came with a rumbling moan that faded into a purr. Izzy pulled out of his mouth and Steven tried to swallow, but most of it ended up leaking out of his mouth and running down his chin. Izzy tasted bitter, sort of like black licorice. 

It was at this point, with Izzy panting above him, that Steven remembered he was still rock hard. He voiced this problem to Izzy by attempting to buck his hips up. Izzy laughed, leaning down to kiss him and lick up the cum that had dripped out of his mouth.

“I know Sweetheart, don’t worry.” Izzy moved back on the bed so he was now sitting on his heels between Steven’s legs. “I told you I’d take care of you didn’t I?”

With that remark, Izzy brought Steven’s dick into his mouth, tongue playing with the leaking slit and making Steven thrash back and forth on the bed in pleasure. He’d probably be embarrassed that he only lasted half a minute before he came in Izzy’s waiting mouth, but he was too far away in a land of white light and bliss to care. When he stopped gasping and panting, he opened his tear-filled eyes to the sight of Izzy grinning up at him. Steven wondered if every orgasm with Izzy was going to leave him boneless and exhausted. 

“You alright Steven?” Izzy leaned over to untie the scarf from his wrists while Steven nodded. “I’m gonna go turn the light off and then we can cuddle alright?” Steven watched as Izzy sat up, walked over, flicked the light switch, before padding back across the carpet. Izzy then climbed into bed, gathering Steven up against his chest and petting the drummer’s blond hair. 

“You did such a good job today Steven.” Steven smiled at Izzy’s praise, snuggling deeper into the blankets and struggling to keep his eyes open. “You were so good for me Sweetheart.” Steven let his eyes fall shut, choosing to respond to Izzy by burying his face into the guitarist’s chest and humming contentedly.

“Goodnight Izzy.”

Steven felt the press of a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight Steven.”


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Kissing, cuddling, complements, handjobs, blowjobs, some light bondage, and mentions of collars.

Most of the time, Axl was a generally cool guy to hang out with. Izzy would, in fact, go so far to say that he enjoyed Axl’s company a good portion of the time. Unfortunately, this particular moment did not fall into that portion of time. Yes, he and Steven had shown up late to band practice. Izzy agreed that showing up fifteen minutes late had been a bad move. What he did not agree with was Axl’s decision that showing up late made him a ‘stupid fucking cunt’. He also did not agree with Axl that the proper punishment for showing up fifteen minutes late was to shout at him about it in his face at top volume. So he told Axl to fuck off. 

Surprisingly, Axl did indeed, shut up and band practice proceeded smoothly from that point on. Way to go Izzy. They played a handful of songs, mostly stuff they had already written mixed with some half-assed covers, before Axl called a break. That was fine with Izzy. It wasn’t like they were getting much done anyway, and Slash had a bottle of something alcoholic that looked interesting. 

Before he could snag a couple sips out of the mystery bottle, Duff threw an arm around his shoulder and dragged him into a corner. 

“Whaddup Duff?” Izzy looked longingly over at the bottle.

“Izzy. I need your help.” Duff looked anxious. “So Mandy’s birthday is in two days…”

“This matters to me because…?” 

“Look, dude, will you help me find a present?” Fuck no, Izzy did not want to go shopping for a birthday present for Duff’s chick. He was not entirely sure why Duff felt the need to go shopping for a present for his chick. 

“You couldn’t ask anyone else?”

“Come on Izzy, you’re the only dude I know who’d be reasonably helpful.” Duff looked desperate.

“Why not just buy her a bottle of vodka and be done with it?” 

“Come on Izzy, help a friend in need.” And that was how Izzy unwillingly managed to become obligated to help Duff find a present for his girlfriend. 

After their extremely productive band practice, Duff managed to convince everyone that they needed ‘band bonding time’. Band bonding time apparently meant watching Axl talk up a chick, Duff stay for a good half hour before leaving to go home to his girl, and Slash taking an insanely long piss which he never returned from, leaving Steven and Izzy alone at the bar. 

“Hey, Izzy.” Steven reached out and took a sip from their shared bottle. “If I get drunk are you gonna carry me home like you did last night?”

“I don’t know.” Izzy pondered where Steven was going with this topic while he took his own gulp from the bottle. “Are you gonna get ice cream all over your face again?”

Steven leaned closer towards him, vivid blush painting his face. “Would you kiss me again if I got ice cream all over my face?”

Izzy laughed. If Steven wanted to be kissed, he didn’t see why they needed to mess around with ice cream. Maybe Steven was just embarrassed to ask directly. His cheeks sure gave that impression. Izzy reached out to pinch one, smiling to himself when Steven blushed harder. “I’ll do you one better Sweetheart. Why don’t we ditch the ice cream idea and skip straight to going home and making out?”

They left soon after, Izzy with his arm slung over Steven’s shoulders to keep track of him in the crowded bar. Steven was giggling and blushing while clinging to his side. Through careful navigation, he managed to get himself and Steven home. He opened the apartment door and was immediately greeted with the sound of Axl fucking someone very loudly. Oh well, he’d heard worse. He wrapped his arm around Steven’s waist, tugging him towards their shared bedroom. 

Izzy closed and locked the door, the last thing he wanted was for Slash to barge in asking to share their room since Axl was fully occupying his. When he turned back, Steven was already lying down on the bed, waiting for him. He made his way over to the bed and throwing a leg over Steven, getting a firm grip on the drummer’s waist and grinding their hips together a couple of times. With his head thrown back, Steven’s neck looked soft and delicate in the dying light of the single lightbulb in the room, so he began planting firm kisses in a little path that trailed from Steven’s ear to his collarbone. 

Steven wasn’t really responding all that much, Izzy noticed. Instead, he looked a little terrified. Izzy pulled off instantly to check in. “Hey Steven, are you alright?” He didn’t want to force himself on Steven or anything.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steven blushed again and looked down. “Hey, Izzy, what exactly are we doing?”

“Well, Sweetheart.” Now that he knew Steven was alright, Izzy thought he’d throw in some humor in an attempt to make Steven less uncomfortable. “I was thinking I’d get you undressed, tie you up, blindfold you, and then throw you over my knee, how does that sound?” Fuck, that sounded way too serious. Way to go Izzy. Send Steven running for the hills. Good job. 

“It sounds hot, but can we maybe just try the undressed and tying up part tonight?” Wait, what? 

“Wait, really?”

“Umm, yeah,” 

“You want me to tie you up?”

“Yeah.” Steven was blushing and tried to hide it by pressing his face against the blankets. It didn’t work. 

“You’re not just saying you want to because I want to right?” The last thing Izzy wanted was for Steven to agree to something because he felt that if he didn’t Izzy would leave him. Especially since Steven was the kind of person who would do stupid things that he didn’t even want to do for the sake of making people happy.

“No, I really want to try it.”

“Okay, but if you ever want me to stop and untie you, just say so, alright Steven?” 

“Alright, Izzy.” 

Izzy pulled away from Steven to grab one of his silk scarves. He didn’t want to be in the heat of the moment and then have to pull away to find a scarf. That would suck. He set the scarf down where he knew he’d be able to grab it quickly and went back to kissing Steven, threading his fingers through the drummer’s soft, golden curls and pulling him up for a kiss. 

The first thing Izzy went to was Steven’s lower lip, tugging gently on it with his teeth and biting. He didn’t bite hard, just enough to get a taste and cause the drummer to gasp, giving him an opening to push his tongue past Steven’s lips, licking over the roof of his mouth and pushing at his tongue. 

Steven whined into his mouth, a beautiful sound that Izzy wanted to hear more of, so he pulled away from the delicious lips and instead ventured downward to kiss and suck at Steven’s neck. He nipped and sucked at a few places, leaving a couple of hickeys on the drummer’s neck; then he continued on to run his hands over the hemline of Steven’s shirt, tugging on it in order to take it off.

Without being asked, Steven raised his arms up, allowing Izzy to pull his shirt off. Izzy then went on to remove his own shirt before turning his attention back to the man beneath him. Steven had a pretty cute belly button, so that’s where he went next, sucking lightly at the soft skin above his navel. Apparently Steven was ticklish because this action caused him to yelp loudly.

“Hold your hands out for me, Sweetheart.” Steven looked scared but he held out his wrists towards Izzy, trembling. Izzy tried to reassure him by pressing kisses to his wrists and smiling comfortingly before sitting up to straddle Steven.

Izzy folded the scarf in half, reaching through the loop he had created to pull the ends of the scarf partway through, creating a lark’s head knot which he looped around Steven’s wrists. He looped the loose ends of the scarf around the fabric between the drummer’s wrists, securing them with a square knot, then pressed them back down against Steven’s chest. 

Steven immediately began tugging on the silk binding his wrists together. Izzy let him test out the tightness of the scarf for a few minutes before gently stopping him, hand wrapping around his wrists and holding them still. “Hey now, none of that. I’m gonna take care of you Sweetheart, just hold still and let me make you feel good, alright?”

Steven nodded and settled back into the bed. Izzy’s attention shifted to the drummer’s still denim-covered legs, running his hands over Steven’s thighs and rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs, purposefully teasing Steven by stroking not quite over the drummer’s very prominent erection.

“Please, Izzy,” Steven whined. Izzy considered making him wait, but he himself was rather impatient so he listened to Steven’s pleas and pulled the jeans and boxers off the begging drummer. Steven had a nice dick, Izzy mused, flushed red and leaking precum. Experimentally, he wrapped his right hand around it, smiling to himself when Steven squeaked in surprise. Izzy didn’t have much experience with dicks outside of his own, but he figured that, like pussies, there was a certain set of techniques that would feel nice to pretty much everyone. He started off with what felt good on his own dick, a firm rhythm with a thumb swiping over the leaking head, letting his left hand play with Steven’s balls. Steven kept his face buried in the pillow, keening and whining occasionally, like he was embarrassed. What Steven had to be embarrassed about, Izzy didn’t know, but he did know that it would be nice if Steven would look at him instead of the blankets, so he tried his hand at reassurance. “You’re really pretty Sweetheart.” 

A flush was painted across Steven’s face and he whimpered into the blankets, but other than that there was no response. So Izzy tried again. “You’re so pretty, Sweetheart.” Izzy started leaving flutteringly light kisses on the inside of Steven’s thigh. “So so pretty.” 

Izzy was a firm believer in the phrase “when in doubt, put your mouth on it”. Steven appeared to appreciate it, moaning and keening as Izzy left licks and kisses all over his leaking dick. He could feel Steven begin to tense up, whimpering, signaling that he was ready to cum.

It was at this point Izzy thought it would be a good idea to pull off. Not because he didn’t want Steven to feel pleasure, he fully intended for Steven to cum that night, but because he wanted to feel pleasure too, and right now that wasn’t happening. Steven didn’t seem to agree with him though, since he began to whine and cry, trying to push his leaking dick back towards Izzy. Well fuck, that wasn’t what he wanted. He tried to calm Steven down, shushing him softly and rubbing gentle circles on the drummer’s hips. “I’ll make you feel good soon Sweetheart, don’t worry. You just gotta do a little favor for me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

As soon as Steven nodded Izzy pulled him up so that he was sitting up slightly against the pillows. Izzy then went on to get rid of his own pants, sighing in relief when his own painfully hard dick was released from its leather prison. Throwing a leg over the drummer, he pulled Steven’s head up, intending to let the blond decide what to do from here. 

What Steven decided to do from there was blush and stare mesmerized at his dick. Which was flattering, but Izzy wanted a little more than just staring. Apparently, Steven needed encouragement. “Come on Sweetheart. It’s just like licking a popsicle. You don’t have to do anything fancy. Just put your mouth on it.”

Steven listened, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head of Izzy’s dick, swirling his tongue over it and prodding at the slit with the tip of his tongue. Fuck that felt good. “Exactly like that Sweetheart. You’re being so good for me.”

Izzy let Steven do what he wanted, not wanting to put extra effort into his end of this blowjob. Steven played with the foreskin a little bit before swirling his tongue over the head of Izzy’s dick and licking up the shaft while Izzy felt himself shudder with pleasure at the feeling. He then felt Steven try to deepthroat him. It didn’t go very far, Steven only got a little over halfway before he started to gag, but that was alright. They could work on deepthroating later. 

Apparently, Steven felt the same, because he re-directed his attention elsewhere. Specifically, the spot on the back of his dick where the foreskin met the rest of the shaft. If Steven kept licking and poking his tongue back there, this was going to be over pretty soon. 

Which is what happened. Steven tried to swallow, but a good deal of Izzy’s cum dribbled out of his mouth anyway. Izzy took a quick break, panting through the aftershocks of his orgasm, while Steven, impatient, attempted to buck up into him. Fuck, Steven was cute, with his needy whining and cum leaking out of his mouth. 

Laughing, Izzy leaned down to lick up some of the mess he had left on Steven’s face before moving back down the bed and sitting between Steven’s legs. “I know Sweetheart, don’t worry. I told you I’d take care of you didn’t I?”

Steven only lasted somewhere around half a minute after Izzy wrapped his lips around the head of the drummer’s dick, tongue playing with the leaking slit as Steven thrashed back and forth on the bed. Swallowing, Izzy grinned at the sight of Steven opening tear-filled eyes to look up at him, mouth open and gasping in pleasure. 

“You alright Steven?” Izzy was pretty sure he knew the answer, as he leaned down to untie the scarf from Steven’s wrists, but he wanted to make sure. “I’m gonna go turn the light off and then we can cuddle alright?” Izzy sat up, walking over to the light switch and flicking it before climbing back into bed and gathering Steven up against his chest.

“You did such a good job today Steven.” Izzy let his fingers run gently through Steven’s blond curls, gently combing out the tangles. “You were so good for me Sweetheart.”

Steven hummed against his chest. “Goodnight Izzy.”

In response, Izzy pressed a gentle kiss on the drummer’s forehead. “Goodnight Steven.”

The next morning dragged Izzy out of bed at the crack of dawn. At least, it felt like the crack of dawn. It was probably only seven-thirty in the morning. Duff was dragging him into all the different used clothing stores and cheap shopping malls in order to find this chick a birthday present. Duff was also very unappreciative of his suggestions to just buy some random necklace and be done with it. He said that the present “had to be perfect”. Izzy pointed out that neither of them had ever managed to keep a girl for longer than two months, and that spending an entire morning shopping for a gift was ridiculous. This statement pissed Duff off quite a bit. Probably because it was true. So Izzy left to wander the latest cheap jewelry store alone until Duff cooled off. 

He came across some sort of vending machine selling customizable dog tag necklaces. Izzy examined the machine further. Huh. They were only fifty cents. Izzy dug around in his pockets for spare change, coming up with two quarters and an assortment of dimes. He decided he’d buy one for Steven and inserted the two quarters. Now, what to put on the necklace. He went with “This Sweetheart Belongs To Izzy Stradlin”. Izzy had always been a man of class and taste. 

The machine spat out the newly customized dog tag necklace with a clunk. Izzy stuffed it into his pocket to give to Steven later, turning around to see Duff walking towards him. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the vending machine. “That thing there makes custom dog tag necklaces. You could get one for your bitch that says ‘property of Duff Mckagan’ on it.” 

“Fuck you, Izzy.”

Duff ended up buying his girl a pair of earrings with little dangling hearts on them. Izzy held back the opinion that Duff was clearly pussywhipped. They then went their separate ways, Duff back to his girlfriend and Izzy back to the apartment to give Steven his gift. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Kissing, cuddling, handjobs, fingering, and a collar.

Steven woke up to the sound of the bedroom door closing. He watched through half-closed eyes as Izzy walked silently back into the bedroom, fully dressed. Why the hell Izzy was dressed before nine o’clock Steven had no idea. He was a little disappointed that Izzy hadn’t bothered to stay in bed till he himself woke up. Steven sat up, pulling the blanket closer around himself.

“Why are you up so early?” He tried to keep his tone light and un-accusatory, but his question still had a hint of a whining tone to it. 

“Duff needed my help with something.” Izzy looked annoyed. Hopefully, because Duff had dragged Izzy out of bed too early and not because of him. Steven scooted over to make room for the guitarist, who pulled off his shoes before laying down on the bed next to him and pulling him closer, using his left hand to rub gentle circles on the drummer’s back. Izzy smelled like sweat and cigarette smoke and Steven buried his face into the silky fabric of the guitarist’s shirt. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Steven smiling against the purple fabric of Izzy’s shirt while the guitarist ran calloused fingertips over his hair. He felt Izzy’s fingers catch on a knot and he winced when it pulled sharply. Izzy didn’t seem to notice Steven’s brief movement of pain, instead using his fingers to gently untangle the golden locks of hair. 

“I got you a present.” Izzy’s voice was soft, hardly interrupting the quiet stillness of the room.

“Really?” Steven wasn’t sure why he was whispering, but it seemed like the right thing to do. “What is it?”

The gentle handed left his hair as Izzy reached into his pocket and handed Steven what looked like a silver chain. Steven rolled onto his back, holding the gift up for inspection. It appeared to be a silver necklace with a single, flat, silver pendant with a short inscription. 

Holding the necklace up to the light, Steven read out the writing on the pendant. “This Sweetheart Belongs To Izzy Stradlin”. 

Steven felt his face flush at the word ‘Sweetheart’ and glanced over at Izzy. Dark eyes met blue ones and Steven blushed harder, smiling unsurely. “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah.” Steven glanced back down at the necklace, turning it over in his hand. “Hey, Izzy?”

“Hmm?”

“What does belonging to you mean?”

“Huh?”

Steven looked up to meet Izzy’s questioning gaze. “If I wear a necklace that says I belong to you, does that mean you get to control me?” As much as Steven wanted Izzy to be happy, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be at Izzy’s complete and utter mercy all the time.

“Nah, it doesn’t mean that Steven.” Izzy pulled Steven closer into a hug. “It means that I promise to take care of you, and that anyone who messes with you is gonna have to answer to me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steven hesitantly hung the necklace around his neck before cuddling up next to Izzy, who kissed the top of his head. He pushed his way deeper into Izzy’s chest, sighing contentedly when Izzy’s arm’s tightened around him. The two of them stayed like that for a while, listening to the sounds of the creaky apartment building and busy traffic outside. 

It was around this time that Steven remembered that he hadn’t showered since moving into the apartment. Subtly, he sniffed at the shoulder of his shirt. Yep, he reeked. Crap, he hoped Izzy hadn’t noticed. Steven wondered how best to go about getting in the shower as soon as possible. “Hey, Izzy?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna go take a shower?” Steven felt bad for ending their cuddling so soon, but now that he had noticed how bad he smelled he couldn’t ignore it.

“Okay, you go do that.” Izzy loosened his grip on him slightly, letting Steven pull away and climb out of the bed. 

The bathroom was just across the hall from their bedroom and was the smallest room in the house. It was so tiny, Steven couldn’t even fully extend his arms inside it without hitting the dirt-encrusted mirror or the yellowing ceramic tiled wall. The underside of the sink was covered in rust and leaked occasionally, so Axl had shoved an old retail-sized pasta sauce can that he had found in the dumpster behind a restaurant underneath it to catch the drips. The toilet bowl had a ring of black inside and the water inside it was no longer clear. The shower wasn’t too bad, the glass shower door was a little rusty and tended to squeak, but the shower produced somewhat hot water and it didn’t come out like a garden hose turned onto the highest blast setting. 

After stripping naked, Steven opened the shower door, intending to turn on the water to let it heat up a bit before he stepped in. Reaching in, he discovered that there was a massive spider hanging out in the middle of the shower floor. He let out a very tough and manly shriek, before running back across the hall into the bedroom. 

“That was a quick shower.” Izzy rolled over to look at Steven standing in the doorway. “Nice view though.”

It was at this point Steven remembered he was butt naked. Face flaming, he tried to cover himself up with his arms before opening his mouth to speak. “There’s a spider in the shower.”

“Just grab a bit of toilet paper and squish it. No big deal.”

Yes, hypothetically, Steven could do that. But this spider was big and scary and super venomous and probably had a thirst for human blood. “Can you kill it for me?”

There was a pause, then Izzy rolled out of bed, muttering to himself before shuffling into the bathroom, Steven trailing behind him. Taking a handful of toilet paper, Izzy picked up the spider, squished it, and flushed it down the toilet.

“That was a tiny fucking spider.” 

“It scared me, alright?” Steven mumbled, looking down at the tiled floor.

“It was smaller than a quarter.” Izzy began undressing, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall on the floor.

“Quarters are pretty big for a spider- hey, what are you doing?” Izzy was now completely naked and was already turning on the shower.

“I thought I’d shower with you. You know, to protect you from the evil spiders.” Izzy turned around to grin at Steven, who felt himself flush harder. “Now come on, the water’s warmed up. 

Steven stepped into the shower. There wasn’t much room, the shower was hardly big enough to fit one person comfortably, let alone two people. In order to fit someone under the spray of water, the other person would have to press up against the wall while the person getting wet pressed up against them. Izzy went first, leaving Steven to press his back against the tiled wall of the shower. Not that he was complaining. Though his position was less than ideal, the vision of Izzy standing with his head tipped back as water ran over his hair and chest was more than worth it. Steven tried not to stare too hard, but he probably failed, since Izzy met his gaze and winked teasingly. 

“Your turn Sweetheart.” Steven was snapped out of his daze by Izzy gently maneuvering the two of them so that the drummer was now under the spray of water, strong hands grasping Steven’s waist to keep him from slipping on the slippery floor of the shower. He tried to reach for the shared bottle of two-in-one shampoo and conditioner that they all used, but Izzy grabbed it before he could. The guitarist poured some into his hands before reaching up to run his fingers through Steven’s hair and massage it into his scalp. Sighing contentedly, Steven tipped his head back, trying not to moan at the feeling of Izzy’s fingers combing through his hair. 

Izzy’s hands then left Steven’s hair, grasping the single, falling apart washcloth and rubbing against the single bar of soap to create a lather. Steven tried not to whimper as he felt Izzy’s hands drag the now soapy washcloth over him. It was hard, but he managed by standing as still as possible and not breathing. This method worked, for the most part, aside from the fact that his face was probably bright red and he was trembling violently it was impossible to tell how much the feeling of Izzy dragging a washcloth over his back affected him. 

That was until Izzy dragged the washcloth between his asscheeks which caused him to yelp loudly in surprise. The feeling was weird. Not bad. Just weird. Kinda good. But weird. Sure, other people had touched intimate parts of him, but not THAT intimate part. It lasted only a few seconds before the hands left to wash the back of his thighs, but it left Steven feeling confused. He wanted both to forget it happened and for Izzy to do it again. He heard himself whimper and silently cursed himself for neglecting his stand as still as possible and don’t make any noise plan. 

“You okay there Steven?” No, he was not okay, he was experiencing some very confusing feelings, his face felt like it was on fire, and worst of all, now his dick was half hard. All from Izzy giving him a fucking shower. 

He tried to voice his thoughts to Izzy, but instead it came out sounding like: “Yeah I’m okay, just-do-that-thing-again-that-you-were-doing-with-the-washcloth,” which was not at all what he wanted. Or maybe it was what he wanted, since when Izzy did it again he felt his legs collapse underneath him and he ended up having to grab onto Izzy’s shoulders to prevent himself from falling over. 

Fortunately, Izzy was there to catch him, one arm wrapping around his back and pulling them chest to chest, the other hand dropping the washcloth and replacing it with two gentle fingers sliding over his entrance. Steven pressed his face into the corner of Izzy’s neck, feeling confused and horny, trying to hide his muffled sobs. He didn’t know what was happening or why it felt so good, and the mixture of uncertainty and desire made him whine, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. That made even less sense, since it felt really good and he wanted to feel it some more. 

Izzy seemed to have some sort of magical radar that sensed when Steven was feeling unsure of himself. Or it could just be really obvious. It was probably the latter. Either way, Izzy quickly caught on to the fact that he was confused and pulled Steven away so they could stand looking face to face. “Are you sure you’re okay Steven?”

Blushing, Steven tried to look down at his feet but Izzy reached out a hand and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Uhhh…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No?” He didn’t know what he wanted that was the problem.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Maybe?” He kinda wished Izzy would just make the decision for him, instead of asking all these questions.

“How about we start back at kissing?” Izzy used the necklace that was still hanging around Steven’s neck to pull him into a heated kiss, nipping lightly at his lower lip. “You like kissing right?”

“Yeah, I like kissing,” Steven whispered breathlessly into Izzy’s mouth, moaning at the feeling of Izzy’s tongue sweeping over his lower lip gently.

“What about a handjob? Do you like that Sweetheart?” If the guitarist’s mouth hadn’t been covering his, Steven would have screamed at the feeling of Izzy’s hand wrapping around his dick. As it was, his legs were trembling so hard he was worried he would fall over at any second. 

“How about this?” Izzy’s hand left his dick and instead pulled Steven closer so that the two of them were pressed against each other, Izzy’s hands gripping his hips while Steven gasped and whined into the guitarist’s mouth, trying desperately to get his breath back. “How do you feel about this Sweetheart?”

“I love all of it!” Steven cried out, head cloudy with lust and the feeling of Izzy grinding against him. He threw his head back in an attempt to catch his breath and Izzy immediately went after his now-exposed neck, pressing harsh kisses and leaving hickeys against the velvety skin. 

One of Izzy’s hands went back to what it had been doing before, gently stroking over his entrance, turning Steven’s whimpers and quiet gasps into moans and yells of pleasure. “You still enjoying yourself Sweetheart?”

Steven nodded desperately, squeezing his eyes shut as Izzy dipped a fingertip inside, tracing gently around the rim. He tried to say the words out loud, but then Izzy started grinding harder, and now there were two fingers instead of one, and he was pretty sure Izzy said something else but it was too late, and now he was cumming, and didn’t that defeat the whole purpose of showering in the first place?

The first thing Steven noticed when he came back down from his high was that Izzy was hugging him tightly. The second thing he noticed was that there was now cum all over both of their chests, as well as all over the floor of the shower. Gasping and still trembling violently, he tried to help Izzy clean up the shower, but Izzy just kissed his head and held him tighter, cleaning them both off before lifting him out of the shower and turning off the water. Izzy wrapped them both up in the one towel and Steven felt himself smile.

“Did you like that Sweetheart?” Izzy's body was pressed against his, helping him dry off. 

"Yeah." Steven felt like his chest was full of happy yellow butterflies. 

"Mmmm, good." Izzy pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "We can do more later, alright Sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, okay." 


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Some talk of sex and blowjobs, and some homophobic language.

Something was up with his bandmates. At least three of them. Izzy was still being his usual asshole self, but Duff wasn’t letting him off the hook just yet. The five of them had gathered at their recording studio in an attempt to start putting together a debut album, and it wasn’t going to great. The five of them were trying to write songs, well Axl was taking over the writing of songs and was yelling at anyone who tried to offer suggestions while the rest of them sat around in the cheap plastic chairs scattered about the recording booth awkwardly. Except for Slash, who was leaning against the wall. Even though there were about five empty chairs available for him to sit in. Also he was refusing to acknowledge Axl’s presence at all. That was weird thing number one. 

Weird thing number two was that Axl was being pissy. Not the generic Axl pissy though, that would have been normal. Generic Axl pissy was when he screamed at everyone before storming out of the room. Today, Axl was the sort of quiet pissy. The kind of pissy where if someone was unfamiliar with this sort of pissy, they might think everything was alright; that was until they tried to talk to them about the song they had written and been told, by someone who hadn’t even read over the lyrics yet, that their song was shit. Duff had tried to suggest they record the song he had written, since they actually had lyrics for it. Axl had glanced over it and said that there was no way in hell he was singing a love ballad about Duff’s hooker friend. 

“Why would you bother to even write a song about your hooker friend. You know she’s gonna cheat on you in two weeks anyway. A slut’s always gonna be a slut Duff, you gotta quit trying.” 

“Duff’s just pussywhipped, Axl. Don’t worry about it.” What a helpful add Izzy. Duff really appreciated how seriously his bandmates took his relationship with Mandy. It was really helpful and uplifting. He was so grateful for their support.

Also Mandy would never cheat on him.

Weird thing number three was that Steven was being quiet and distracted. Duff had had to repeat Steven’s name five times to get his attention, and when he did, the drummer was distant and unenthusiastic. Duff noticed that Steven did not extend this courtesy to Izzy, hanging onto every word the rhythm guitarist said with energetic devotion before going back to staring at the wall. Before Duff could point out the weirdness of his bandmates Izzy spoke up.

“Since we’re all sitting around doing jack squat, how about we do some covers or something so that this practice session isn’t so fucking boring.” 

They all agreed. Axl took some persuasive kicking from Izzy, who Duff suspected was starting to get pissed off himself from sitting around doing nothing, but he eventually agreed. They decided to play some Rolling Stones and Aerosmith, then they went on to play some of their own stuff they had already recorded but might as well practice anyway. That was when things started to go to shit.

They were playing Nightrain, and it was going well, right up until the second verse. Duff wasn’t even sure what happened exactly. Apparently Slash had stumbled over a couple of notes or something, nothing too major; small mistakes happened to the best of musicians and that was what practicing was for anyway. Duff hadn’t even noticed it. He guessed Axl had though, because now there was screaming, mostly on Axl’s side.

“WHAT THE FUCK SLASH?” Yep, there was the pissy Axl they all knew and loved.

“Axl-” Steven tried to interject but Axl didn’t hear. Or more likely didn’t care.

“HOW ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID?” The surprising thing was that Slash seemed to be actually affected by Axl’s screaming. Usually he would say something along the lines of “fuck off Axl” and then go back to playing.

“Axl-” Why the hell was Steven trying to intervene. It wasn’t going to help.

“ARE YOU REALLY SUCH A SHITTY GUITARIST THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN PLAY YOUR OWN FUCKING SONG RIGHT?” 

“Axl-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP STEVEN. FUCKING ANSWER ME SLASH. OR ARE YOU TOO BIG OF A FAGGOT TO MAN UP AND LOOK AT ME?” 

Slash’s response to that extremely positive remark was to hurriedly unplug his guitar and make a very hasty exit while the rest of them stared at Axl in stunned shock. Sure, Axl had said shitty things to them before, and usually came back and apologized, but he was never that shitty. There was an awkward silence while Axl glared at the door, then the singer stormed out. Not before kicking the mic across the room.

No one spoke as Izzy walked over to the fallen mic stand and picked it up, then unplugged his own guitar and started packing up. Duff supposed practice was over and started packing up his own bass. Steven was still staring anxiously at the door.

“I’m gonna go find Slash.” He didn’t wait for either of them to respond, letting his drumsticks fall to the floor as he got up from behind the kit, following Slash and Axl out the door. 

“What do you think all that was about?” Duff didn’t think Izzy actually knew, but there was always the possibility. At least Izzy lived in the same apartment as Axl and Slash. There was always a possibility that there had been an argument last night that Izzy might have heard.

“I guess Slash messed up a note.” Real helpful answer there Izzy. “I have no fucking idea, Duff. I’d say Axl is experiencing a serious case of blue balls and is deciding to take his frustration out on Slash, but Axl was fucking a chick really fucking loudly last night so that can’t be it.”

“Weird.” Duff made a mental note to check on both Slash and Axl after the guitarist had some time to himself and the singer had some time to cool the fuck down. 

“Wanna go get lunch or something?” Izzy had packed up his guitar and was setting Steven’s guitar sticks on top of his stool so they wouldn’t get stepped on. “I’ll pay for your food, to make up for being a dick about your girlfriend.” 

“Yeah sure. What time is it anyway? I think Seattle’s playing Philadelphia today. Not sure when kickoff is though.” 

“Uh, somewhere around twelve-thirty I think?” Izzy checked his watch. “Twelve forty-three.” 

“Since when do you have a watch?”

“Since Axl left his watch lying on the kitchen table.”

They found a small pub on the Sunset Strip that had cheap beer and a TV. After discovering that the kickoff was in only three minutes, Duff persuaded Izzy into staying and watching the football game. He knew Izzy didn’t really give a fuck about the Seahawks, but the bar was practically empty and it wasn’t any fun to watch football alone. Also, it was an excuse to drink beer.

As promised, Izzy bought the two of them cheap pub nachos, the kind that came in paper-lined, red, plastic baskets and had fake, bright orange cheese. Duff ordered his first-quarter beer and thusly became glued to the television screen, ignoring Izzy almost entirely except for commercial breaks. 

“So how are things with Mandy anyway?”

“Huh?” Duff was busy watching the game. The Eagles currently had the ball and were doing badly. Good. “She’s nice. Makes good blueberry pancakes.” 

“Huh. Didn’t know you could be won over with pancakes Duff. I’ll make a note of that.”

“Haha, asshole. But yeah, she’s nice. She liked the earrings, by the way, no thanks to you.”

“Fuck off man, you dragged me out of a bed at the crack of dawn. I had the right to be pissed.” 

“I never knew sleep meant so much to you Izzy. Do I need to get you home by eight or something? Will you miss your bedtime?” Duff was going to make a comment about Izzy needing his beauty sleep, but now the Seahawks had the ball and he had to pay attention. 

“Actually I need to get home by seven-thirty to snuggle with a teddy bear and get into fucking footie pajamas.”

“Fuck Izzy, I bet that brings in all the chicks.” Duff got a mental image of Izzy in footie pajamas and shuddered internally, banishing the thought. “Hey, speaking of- GODDAMNIT KRIEG- speaking of chicks, how are things with Desi?”

“Fucking bitch threw me out about four days ago, that’s why I’ve been bunking with the rest of the band you dumbass. Did you think I wanted to share an apartment with His Royal Highness Axl?” 

“Tough break dude- GODDAMNIT KRIEG.” Fucking Krieg. First an incomplete pass and now a fumble. 

“Eh, she was a cunt, I’m glad to be rid of her. I found a better lay anyways.” 

“Mmm, what’s she like?” Duff didn’t really care, but there was a commercial break and he needed to make conversation.

“Blue eyes, kinda short, super cheerful. Ya know, the generic dumb blond, not that smart but seems to be constantly high on sugar and is super affectionate.”

“Dude, sounds like you lucked out. Is she a stripper?” 

For some reason, Izzy found this question hilarious. Izzy didn’t laugh too often though, so he sounded a little bit like a dying seal, earning weird looks from other people in the bar. “No, Duff, she’s not a stripper. Oh god.” 

“Where’d you meet her then?”

“Uhhh, fuck. I forget.” 

“You gotta remember that shit dude, chicks hate it when you forget stuff like that. Makes them feel like you don’t care about their feelings or some shit. Do you at least remember the date?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not that stupid Duff.”

“Good, you can be an asshole sometimes so I just wanted to check. Now on a scale of one to face-melting orgasm, how good’s the sex?”

“Dunno, we haven’t fucked yet. Gives amazing blowjobs though, so in that department I’ll give her a ten.”

The conversation then shifted to topics such as what the hell was going on with Slash and Axl and whether they were gonna make it big with the album they were working on. All in all, good conversation. Plus the Seahawks beat the Eagles, twenty-four to twenty. 

They were leaving the club when Izzy turned to him. “Would you find it weird if your girlfriend bought you flowers?”

“I dunno. If she was anything like you, she’d probably decide ‘fuck it’ and buy me a bottle of vodka instead.”

It was only on the walk home when he realized how weird Izzy’s question had been.


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Talk of flowers, heroin, and words Axl should not use. Also Izzy actually going out of his way to be a good boyfriend (*gasp*).

Walking was the best time to contemplate life, Izzy decided. Doing it while mildly buzzed was even better. Izzy didn’t care much about Seattle football, but the booze and nachos had been pretty good. He wondered if Steven had made it back to the apartment and if the drummer had found Slash. He went on to wonder what the fuck was up with Slash and Axl. He wouldn’t get involved obviously, Izzy knew that interfering with anything Axl related would leave him with a black eye and a headache, but he would also like to have a semi-functioning band. 

Fuck, he should go out dealing tonight. Even with the cash they had gotten from the record company, it would be a good idea to get a couple of extra bucks, just in case. Plus, he still had a fair amount of extra heroin hidden in the apartment that he had been planning to sell and while the smack probably wouldn’t go bad, it was a bad idea to have twenty-ish folds of heroin in all stored in the same apartment. Izzy decided that if Steven had made it back to the apartment, he would stay in for the night. Otherwise, he would try to sell some of his stash.

Steven had not made it back to the apartment. Axl had though. Axl, fucking exactly who he wanted to interact with. Izzy tried to call up his master sneaking skills and get past the singer sitting at the kitchen table and make it into his and Steven’s bedroom without engaging in conversation. 

For the record, his master sneaking skills would have worked if Axl hadn’t happened to turn around right at the most inconvenient moment. “Hey Izzy, have you seen Slash?”

“No.” Izzy had not seen Slash, due to Axl’s genius decision to be a complete fucking dick. 

“If you do see him, can you tell him I’m sorry?” 

Izzy gave Axl his best ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look. Axl had the decency to look guilty. A decency that would have been helpful around three and a half hours ago when he called Slash a faggot, Izzy noted. Izzy did not want to be some sort of messenger between Axl and Slash. That idea reeked of exhaustion and several ruined nights. Axl could tell Slash he was sorry himself. Izzy was not going to get involved. “No.”

Ignoring Axl, Izzy grabbed the bundle of heroin and a fur coat. Izzy hated the fur coat, he thought it looked ridiculous, it was leopard print for fuck's sake but it had pretty deep inner pockets for storing drugs and was pretty warm for when the sun went down. 

The sun had not gone down yet however. Which meant Izzy had a little time to himself before he opened for business. This gave him two options. Option one was to wander around the Strip aimlessly for the next two hours until it was officially night time and the junkies of Los Angeles crept out of their dope dens and shitty living conditions to start looking for their next fix. The other option was to go back to the apartment and face the clusterfuck that was named Axl Rose. Izzy went with option one.

The Sunset Strip had a bunch of shops that sold neither booze nor strippers, Izzy discovered. None of them carried anything affordable either, but some of them were slightly interesting. He found a small flower stand selling bouquets on the corner of Sunset and Doheny for five bucks each. There was a bouquet that consisted of sunflowers, some of what looked like lavender, and some little green buds he didn’t recognize. The question he had asked Duff crossed his mind. There were many reasons why it would be a bad idea to buy the flowers. Firstly, he would have to bring them back to the apartment- no way he was selling dope while holding a bouquet of flowers, that was not going to happen- which meant he would have to see Axl’s stupid face again. Secondly, they didn’t even have a vase to put them in once he gave them to Steven. Thirdly, he didn’t exactly have extra money to spend. Fourthly, Steven might not even like the flowers. 

Izzy bought the flowers. The apartment was empty when he got back, with no sign of Axl, Steven, or Slash. Izzy briefly worried about where Steven could be, but suppressed it. Finding a pen and ‘borrowing without permission’ a blank page from Axl’s song notebook, Izzy jotted a quick note to Steven telling him where he was and when he’d be back. He left the note and the flowers on their bed, before heading back out onto the Sunset Strip to make cash off some of the most desperate residents in California.


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Slash and Steven watch a horror movie and Steven barely makes it out alive.

It took two and a half hours for Steven to find Slash. First he had checked the apartment. No Slash. He checked the nearby bars and nightclubs. No Slash. He checked the faraway bars and nightclubs. No Slash. He checked all the convenience stores and liquor shops in case Slash had decided to buy himself alcohol and then drink in private. No Slash. He checked the record stores. No Slash. He checked all of Slash’s childhood hiding places he knew of. No Slash. Now, two hours later, Steven was walking to the last possible place Slash could be. If he wasn’t there, Steven would have to admit defeat and go home. 

After what had probably been mildly aggressive knocking, the front door opened to reveal an extremely confused Ola Hudson. Steven opened his mouth to ask about Slash, but Ms. Hudson started talking first. “Hello Steven, it’s been a while. How are you, Sugar? And more importantly, can you explain to me why my son is currently hiding in the basement with three bottles of Jack?” Her long, painted fingernails clicked impatiently against the doorframe.

“Uhhh… Our singer is a dick?”

“Just today or is this going to become an ongoing problem? I’d rather not have to restock the liquor cabinet on a weekly basis. Come on inside, would you like a snack or something? Dinner won’t be for another two or three hours I’m afraid, but I just made a plate of deviled eggs if you’re hungry.” 

Steven trailed after Ms. Hudson, trying to hide how hungry he was. Breakfast wasn’t really something he ate anymore and he hadn’t had lunch. “I don’t know what Axl’s deal was. May I have an egg please?”

Ms. Hudson sent him down into the basement with the plate of deviled eggs and a message to “see what you can do with my son because he is not allowed to play hermit under my roof.” 

The basement had once been Slash’s room, and still looked roughly the same as it had always looked. Ten-year-old posters of BMX bikes and slightly newer posters of horror movies and various bands acted as wallpaper. There was a television in one corner, a bed in another corner, a dresser in the third, and the last corner displayed a lump covered in a blanket nursing a bottle of Jack. Steven sat down next to the lump and poked it. 

“Go away Mom.” Slash’s voice was slightly muffled from under the blanket, but Steven could still hear a slight tremble to it. 

“It’s Steven.”

“Oh.” The lump paused. “Go away Steven.”

Steven did not go away. Instead, he sat down carefully next to the lump and tried to wrap an arm around where he assumed Slash’s shoulders were. The lump shrugged him off. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Another pause. “Axl’s a cunt.”

“Yeah.” Steven had been on the wrong side of Axl’s wrath before and could definitely agree with that statement. “Anything I could do to make you feel better?”

”You could make Axl not a cunt.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Slash.”

The lump was silent. “You could share that plate of deviled eggs and watch Friday the 13th with me.”

Steven did not like that movie. Steven did not like horror movies. Steven did however, want Slash to feel better. “Alright fine. But share the Jack.”

Slash untangled himself from underneath the blanket, found the remote and switched the TV on. Steven prepared for two weeks of sleeping with the lights on and pretended not to notice the tear-streaks running down Slash’s face.

The movie was terrifying. Steven would like to brag that he only screamed out loud four times, but he was too paralyzed with fear to say anything at the moment. Slash, on the other hand, was looking slightly less sad, so mission accomplished. Ms. Hudson tried to offer him dinner, but Steven wanted to get home before the sun set and Jason would kill him as he was walking home. He bid farewell to Slash and Ms. Hudson, the former of whom refused to go back to the apartment, starting the long walk home.

Dusk had settled by the time Steven reached the Sunset Strip. He picked up a late dinner, at the place that looked least likely to house a vengeful serial killer, and then went straight back to the apartment, turning on all the lights and looking inside all the closets. Creeping cautiously into his and Izzy’s bedroom, in case something was about to jump out and kill him from under the bed, he found instead a small bouquet of mostly yellow flowers and a note lying on the bed. Steven opened the note.

> _ Hey Sweetheart _
> 
> _ I went out to try and sell some smack. I’ll be back some time between 11:00 pm and 3:00 am. Probably. Don’t worry about me. If you see Axl, don’t let him talk you into passing messages between him and Slash. Definitely don’t tell him where Slash is hiding if you found him. In fact, if Axl bothers you at all, tell me and I’ll tell him where to shove it when I get home. Sorry I’m not spending time with you tonight. Hope you liked the flowers. _
> 
> _ Izzy _

Tucking the note into his pocket, Steven went back into the kitchen to find some sort of vase to put the flowers in. Unsurprisingly, their apartment had no vases in any of its cupboards. He found an empty bottle of nightrain under the couch though, which, after he filled it with water and put the flowers in, made what was in his opinion a rather nice vase. He put the vase on the windowsill of their bedroom, then turned to close the bedroom door. He left the light on, no way in hell was he making himself more susceptible to whatever demon was hiding in his closet by sleeping in a dark room, and pulled off his jacket and pants, climbing into bed. And now it was time to sleep. Crap. Steven closed his eyes. That lasted all of ten seconds before he heard a noise, either wind blowing through an open window or a ghost coming to eat his soul, and his eyes snapped open and he pulled the blanket over his head. The next five hours were spent trying to fall asleep or at least survive against the monster hiding under his bed until Izzy got home.


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Heroin and cuddles?

Izzy returned from his night of dealing at two in the morning to find all the lights in the apartment turned on and a terrified Steven huddled under a blanket. Steven apparently hadn’t noticed him however, because when he tried to place what he thought was a comforting hand on the drummer’s shoulder, instead of being comforted Steven screamed and fell backward, banging his head on the wall behind the bed.

“Oh fuck, Sweetheart, are you alright?” Izzy had not intended for Steven to injure himself, he had wanted to comfort him.

Steven sat back up, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He still looked skittish, glancing around the room repeatedly.

“What happened?” Izzy sat down next to Steven on the bed, pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head where he had banged it against the wall.

Pulling the blanket closer around himself, Steven tried to push himself further into Izzy. “I found Slash and he made me watch Friday the 13th with him and the house was making a bunch of weird noises and I thought Jason was coming to get me and I got scared. Stay with me please?”

“I have to take inventory of what I sold and see how much money I made Steven, but I’ll be right in the kitchen if you need me.”

“But what about the monsters Izzy!?” Izzy resisted the urge to pinch his nose in frustration. All he wanted was to get this one simple task done and then go to sleep.

“Steven, Sweetheart, there is no one hiding under the bed or in the closet waiting to jump out and kill you. I promise. If it will make you feel better, you can come sit at the kitchen table with me, alright?”

“Okay.” Steven followed him into the kitchen, still wrapped in the blanket he had burrowed into. Izzy went through the insanely deep pockets of his leopard fur coat, pulling out wads of cash and the small leather notebook he used to tally heroin sales and jot down lyric ideas in. He had miraculously managed to sell all twenty-eight folds of smack he had owned at the beginning of the night for around fifteen dollars each. Now for the hard part of tallying in his earnings. He had bought the heroin for about eight bucks a fold, so he had turned a profit of seven dollars, and multiplied by twenty-eight… Math was hard. Eight times seven was fifty… six, and then two times seven was fourteen, so seven times twenty-eight had to be one hundred and ninety-six? Wait, that didn’t look right, no way he had made that much in one night. If he rounded the twenty-eight up to thirty and the seven down to five he could get a rough estimate, thirty times five was… one hundred and fifty. So then twenty-eight times seven should be close to one-fifty. Eight times seven was fifty-six, then two times seven was fourteen…

“Hey Steven, what’s twenty-eight times seven?”

Steven looked up from staring at the table. “Uhh… I don’t know? What have you been getting?”

“One hundred and ninety-six.”

“That sounds about right, I think. I dunno Izzy, I slept through most of my math classes, if I showed up at all. Duff is better at this kind of stuff, I think he actually knows how to do that long division thing. I could never figure that one out.”

Izzy went back to staring at the notebook page filled with numbers. Maybe if he did the math a different way… He paid eight dollars a fold for twenty-eight folds, eight times twenty-eight was two-hundred and twenty-four, he had sold twenty-eight folds for fifteen dollars a fold, fifteen times twenty-eight was four-hundred and twenty, four-twenty minus two-twenty-four was… one hundred and ninety-six again. Maybe he had actually made nearly two-hundred dollars that night. That was enough money to buy around three weeks of food for him and Steven. Or he could use the money to get Steven something nicer than a five-dollar bouquet of flowers. 

“So is it one-ninety-six?” Steven’s voice pulled Izzy back into the present. “That’s like, enough to buy a new guitar or something isn’t it?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I don’t really need a new guitar though.” Izzy began to sort the bills into stacks, smoothing out the wrinkles before tucking them between the pages of the notebook. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

It took Izzy thirty-six minutes to get Steven asleep. It might have taken less time if Izzy had let him leave the lights on, but Izzy had to put his foot down at some point and there was no way he was sleeping with the lights on. A line had to be drawn somewhere. An imaginary furry thing with four eyes and teeth hiding in the closet was no reason to leave the lights on while he was trying to sleep.

Steven finally fell asleep lying almost completely on top of Izzy, clinging to his chest like some sort of baby koala. While this position might have been comfortable for Steven, it was much less comfortable for Izzy, who was now trapped. This left him with plenty of time to think about all the ways he could spend a hundred and ninety-six dollars while he tried to fall asleep. He could buy Steven dinner at his favorite restaurant and then take him out to a bar and order fancier drinks than just bottles of nightrain. The only problem with that was that they couldn’t exactly make it obvious that it was some sort of date. Unless… 

It was at this point that Izzy also fell asleep. Unfortunately, due to busy schedules and constant interruptions from various bandmates, Izzy did not get a chance to take Steven out until four days later.


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Gay bars, butts, and spanking. Also, Steven gets a dick up his ass for the first time.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Steven was in the shower.

Steven was in the shower, hunched over, attempting to clean out his asshole before his boyfriend shoved his dick into it. His and Izzy's schedules finally matched up after four days of waiting and apologies for busyness. Sure, he was scared as hell and had almost no idea what he was doing, but that was true most of the time so there was no need to be worried. Aside from the fact that Izzy's dick was way bigger than a couple of his own fingers, but other than that.

He kinda missed Izzy, if Steven was honest with himself. Even though they had seen each other during band practices- band practices that were relatively unproductive due to the fact that Slash was still hiding at his Mom's place- they had only shared exactly five stolen hugs and only three of those hugs had involved a kiss. Three kisses over the span of four days.

Well, three kisses where they were both awake. Izzy had been staying out late the past few nights buying and reselling even more drugs, for what reason Steven didn't know, but the guy was racking up quite a bit of cash. Izzy had explained it as being a sudden rise in supply in a few concentrated areas of California where major deliveries had come in from drug cartels, so in certain places, heroin was slightly cheaper making it was easier to turn a profit. Steven didn't really get it. What he did understand was that Izzy had been staying out until five in the morning the past few nights so when he woke up he tried to let Izzy sleep. He couldn't resist a few kisses however, so if he counted those, they would have shared around nine kisses, but that was still not enough.

Steven switched off the water, figuring he'd done a good enough job at cleaning out his asshole and that he had probably wasted enough water trying. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he began to fight with his hair, brush yanking at the tangles and making his scalp hurt. He considered giving up, but Izzy had told him yesterday that they were gonna spend the night together and Steven wanted to at least attempt to look nice. Steven wondered if Izzy would want to tie him up again. His next thought was how he could ask Izzy to tie him up without sounding weird. It wasn't like at dinner he could just turn to Izzy and ask: "Hey Izzy, how was your day? I was wondering if you could tie me up again tonight, please? I'd really appreciate it." Or maybe he could. He was guessing he couldn't though. Steven wondered what Izzy himself had planned for the night.

Apparently, Izzy had planned to take Steven to a little french restaurant called Petit Trois that was two and a half miles away from the apartment. Other than the insane distance they had walked, the restaurant was nice; neither of them had any idea what anything on the menu was, but the food they ended up getting was good. Steven got something called nicoise pasta. His reasoning had been that pasta was pasta and would probably be decent. His reasoning had not failed him and his food was delicious. Izzy was slightly more ambitious and ordered something called a croque madame. Steven had asked Izzy if he had any idea what the heck he had just ordered. Izzy told him he believed he had ordered an egg sandwich. Steven was fully prepared to call Izzy's bluff- why the heck would an egg sandwich be called a croque madame- until the food showed up and Izzy smugly ate his egg and ham sandwich while Steven struggled with wrapping the spaghetti noodles around his fork. Eventually though, Izzy took pity on him and, glancing around to make sure no one else in the restaurant was watching them, put down his sandwich and helped Steven eat his pasta, feeding him a few bites at first and then showing him how he could scoop up the noodles with his fork, then rest the prongs of the fork against his spoon instead of just twirling the fork inside the plate of pasta and hoping for the best.

After a dessert that looked like a bagel with cream cheese, if the bagel was made out of buttery pastry and the cream cheese was actually whipped cream, Izzy paid the bill and led him... somewhere. They were walking down Highland Avenue when Izzy suddenly stopped. He had been holding onto Steven's arm at the time, causing Steven to stumble a bit at Izzy's sudden lack of movement. They were standing in front of a nightclub. A nightclub who's light-up sign flashed 'Dude City' across the front of the building. Before Steven could ponder if the sign meant what he was guessing it meant, Izzy was dragging him toward the line of people waiting to get past the bouncer.

It meant exactly what Steven thought it meant. Izzy kept a tight grip on his upper arm, which pissed him off until someone who passed by him slapped his butt and he was suddenly very grateful for Izzy's presence. Izzy steered him towards the bar, pulling him into his lap, balancing them both on the bar-stool, and ordering a variety of alcoholic beverages. After sampling the mysterious liquors, the two of them determined that classic whiskey was still the best, but the pink fruit-flavored drink was pretty good and the weird cocktail that started off red and faded into yellow was also acceptable. The blue drink didn't taste like alcohol, which made Izzy suspicious, and Steven didn't like the taste of grape juice so the two glasses of fancy red wine were deemed sub-par. Their criticisms didn't really matter though, because over the span of two hours they drank all of the drinks they had ordered.

Steven tried to escape from Izzy's grip and climb off the barstool. He had drunk as much booze as he wanted and now he wanted to dance. After much tugging on his arm, Izzy followed Steven towards the dance floor, where the vibrant voice of Freddie Mercury was blasting through the speakers.

It was upon reaching the dance floor that Steven discovered a problem with his plan. Izzy did not dance. Not couldn't dance, it wasn't that Izzy tried to dance and was terrible, it was that Izzy would not dance. He would hold onto Steven's hands and smile at him while Steven did his half of the dancing, but both of his feet would remain firmly planted on the ground, not dancing. Izzy twirled Steven around a few times while stealing kisses but that was the extent of his participation in the dancing department. Steven didn't really mind. He guessed that on most dates Izzy wouldn't even get out of his seat, so the fact that he was willingly on the dance floor was close enough.

At around eleven-fifteen, Steven was bored of dancing. Izzy bought them one last drink each. Steven sat in Izzy's lap again, leaning against his chest and watching the other patrons dance and grind against each other. Taking a sip from his glass of whiskey, Steven leaned his head back into Izzy's shoulder, feeling a whimper escape his mouth as Izzy gently combed his hair back, pressing kisses to his neck. Steven was so focused on the feeling of Izzy's lips against his skin that he didn't notice Izzy's hand leave his hair until he felt it drag up his inner thigh. The hand felt really good, and Steven had to resist the urge to spread his legs even further when he felt Izzy begin to suck a hickey just behind his ear. Crap, his boner was probably on full display to the entire population of the Dude City dance floor. He tried to close his legs, hoping to make it less obvious, but Izzy somehow managed to force them even further apart. Fuck, it felt good for Izzy to just manipulate his body like that... Wait, no. Steven didn't want that. Well, he did want that, but not at the bar of a nightclub. He tried to push his legs back together, a soft whine escaping past his lips.

"Izzy..."

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Izzy's hand was higher now, almost brushing against his clothed dick.

"Stop it... people are gonna notice..."

"That was the point of going to this specific bar Sweetheart, people don't care."

"Well, I do." Izzy stopped. That kinda surprised Steven if he was honest with himself. Most of his dates hadn't cared about his desire for privacy. He added it to his ongoing list of why Izzy was the coolest person ever and kept talking. "If you're gonna give me a handjob, can we do it at home, please? Or at least in a restaurant stall?"

Izzy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course we can Sweetheart. I should have asked before I started anyway."

Somehow, through their haze of horny drunkenness, they managed to stumble into a cab and make it back to the apartment, toppling through the front door to find it completely empty. The alcohol had mostly work off during the cab ride back and now Steven was uncomfortably sober and the nerves from earlier had set in. Izzy carried him to the bedroom, hands firmly planted on Steven's ass holding him up while he clung onto Izzy's shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around the guitarist's hips, worried Izzy's arms would give out at any second and drop him.

Steven was eventually dropped, but it had been purposeful and he had landed on their bed so he wasn't sure if it counted. Besides, Izzy was already on top of him, sucking hickeys down his neck and leaving feather-light kisses that tickled, so it didn't really matter. Not wanting to just lie there doing nothing, Steven let his hands trail over Izzy's upper arms, bucking his now incredibly present erection against Izzy's. Izzy responded by gasping against his neck and then rising up onto his hands and knees so that he was directly above him. "Before we start Sweetheart, is there anything that you specifically want or don't want me to do tonight?"

"Umm..." The voice in Steven's head told him to ask to be tied up again, but his embarrassment was fighting hard to prevent him from saying anything of the sort. Besides, Izzy seemed so much more experienced than he was. What if there was something even better than being tied up that he had never heard of? "I'm not sure?"

"Whadda you mean, Sweetheart?" Izzy sat up fully, pulling Steven into his lap. "Talk to me Steven, I can't just read your mind."

Steven felt his cheeks turn from slightly flushed to cherry red. "It's just, well, I feel like you're way more experienced than me and I don't really know what any of this stuff is. So I don't know if I'm willing to try it. But I don't want you to think I'm some idiot that doesn't know anything, so asking what something is is kinda embarrassing. And I've liked everything we've done so far a lot, but I don't know if there's something even better that we wouldn't be able to do if we did the stuff we've already done. I feel like I'm not making any sense. Sorry for making things difficult."

Steven tried to bury his face into Izzy's chest but Izzy stopped him, cupping his jaw with one hand and forcing him to make eye contact. "Sweetheart, you're not making anything difficult, don't worry. I know you don't have experience with a lot of this stuff, that's okay. Would you prefer it if I explained everything I want to do as I do it and if you aren't cool with the activity you just say so and I do something else?"

"Yes, please." Steven liked the sound of that. "I'd like that a lot, Izzy."

"Alright, Sweetheart." Izzy smiled suddenly. "The first thing I'd like to try is kissing. It's where I put my mouth on yours so I can taste how sweet you are."

"I know what kissing is, Izzy," Steven giggled as Izzy gave him several sloppy kisses on the mouth.

"Another thing I like to do is give hickeys," Izzy continued, planting kisses down Steven's neck, gripping his blonde curls and gently tugging, forcing Steven to tip his head back. "Hickeys are these little bruises that I leave on you through a combination of biting and sucking to show everyone how lucky I am that you belong to me."

"Alright, well, I like laying down because it's more comfortable and I like it when my partner takes his clothes off because it gives me something nice to look at." Steven leaned backward, letting himself fall against the mattress with his arms spread out like wings.

"Good idea Sweetheart, let's get you undressed so I can have something nice to look at." Steven felt calloused fingertips brush against the bottom hem of his shirt as Izzy grabbed it, preparing to pull it off of him.

"I meant you getting naked, Izzy..." Steven whined in protest, but let Izzy pull his shirt off anyway. His pants too, but after that he sat up, trying to tug off Izzy's shirt.

Izzy did the job for him, stripping them both down to their boxers and grabbing something from the floor before pushing Steven back down onto the bed and climbing back on top of him. "I prefer you lying down underneath me, sorry Sweetheart. I'm the one in charge here."

He proceeded to hold Steven's hands above his head, the position making Steven feel deliciously helpless as Izzy kissed him again, this time almost fucking his mouth with his tongue. "You know what else I prefer Sweetheart?"

"What?" Steven was pretty sure he knew what Izzy was about to say, based on the silk scarf he was holding up, but he asked anyway.

"I prefer it when you're all tied up and at my mercy. May I?" Letting Izzy tie his wrists together was easier this time, probably since he had already experienced it. This time, Izzy kept Steven's hands above his head instead of placing them in a begging position.

"Are you okay with a blowjob Sweetheart? It's where I take my mouth-" as Izzy spoke he released his hold on Steven's hands in order to move such that his mouth was so close to the straining tent in his boxers that Steven could feel his breath against his dick, "and I pull down your underwear-" Steven felt Izzy's fingers brush over his hips as Izzy pulled his boxers down to his knees, "and then I take your dick in my mouth and do this."

Izzy wasn't the best at deepthroating, but he made up for it by working his hand over what he couldn't reach. It was already too much for Steven anyway, making it almost impossible to keep still as Izzy flicked his tongue over the leaking head, scooping up the tiny droplets of precum.

As much as Izzy denied being able to read his mind, Steven believed otherwise. Or at least, he could read his dick, because as soon as Steven was about to cum Izzy pulled off, grinning. "Do you know what else I like Sweetheart?"

"Being an insufferable cunt who won't let me cum?" Steven grumbled, not happy with Izzy's decision to cut his blowjob short.

Steven soon realized that this had been the wrong thing to say when Izzy started laughing darkly. "That's right Sweetheart, and I like to spank impudent submissives who think they can talk back to me."

"Is that so?" Steven's voice was small, his mind a little scared but his dick very on board with Izzy's statement.

"It is so." Izzy's voice dropped to a more gentle tone. "If you're comfortable with it and you understand that I'm not actually mad."

"I'm fine with it," Steven peeped out.

"Wonderful. Bend over."

Izzy helped Steven drape himself over the guitarist's lap, since having his hands tied together made it slightly difficult to get up. Steven grabbed onto Izzy's left hand, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the first slap to fall. He wasn't sure how hard Izzy was going to hit him and he wanted to be prepared.

"Here's how this is going to work Sweetheart. I'm gonna spank you ten times, with increasing intensity. You're gonna help me count them, and if I hit you too hard I want you to tell me, understand?"

"Yep," Steven squeaked out. Izzy's palm fell against his ass and Steven squealed, not expecting Izzy to start off as hard as he had. "One."

The second one was very similar to the first one, except it stung rather unpleasantly. Steven wondered how Izzy managed to do that. "That one stung."

"Did you like it?" Izzy gently brushed Steven's hair back from his face, a stark contrast to the way he had been treating him moments earlier.

"Not really. Oh, and that one was the second, sorry I forgot to count."

The third one was harder than the other two, but didn't sting like the second one had. Steven tried to wiggle closer into Izzy, seeking the comfort of body heat. "Three."

Smacks number four through six were much the same as number three, increasingly painful- five and six were enough to bring tears to his eyes- but not overwhelmingly so. Smack number seven on the other hand... "Ow."

"Steven? Are you alright?" Izzy's palm left his ass to trace comforting circles on his back. Squeezing his eyes shut, Steven tried to will the tears of pain away. Sure, it hurt, but it wasn't entirely true that he wasn't enjoying himself. Somehow, between knowing that Izzy would stop immediately if he asked and knowing roughly when each hit was going to fall and about how hard it was going to be, it was no longer a particularly painful experience and instead more of a collection of intense feelings. Except for this one, this one had hurt. "Steven?"

"I think that last one was maybe a little too hard," Steven peeped out, trying to hide his face in Izzy's leg.

"Okay, do you want me to stop now then?" Well...

"Can the last three just be a little lighter?" Steven was certain he was blushing, trying to hide his flushed cheeks in the quilt, because even though he was confident enough to ask for his boyfriend to hit him a couple more times, he was too embarrassed to let said boyfriend see him blush. His mind worked in mysterious ways.

"Alright, Sweetheart." Izzy laughed, not out loud, but deep, such that Steven could feel him shake against him. The last three spanks weren't that hard, hard enough to hurt, sure, but not overwhelmingly so. After it was over, Izzy pulled him up into a sitting position, gently wiping away stray tears with velvety thumbs.

"You look really beautiful like this." Izzy's voice was gentle, lips stealing a kiss from Steven's still-panting mouth. "All flushed and crying for me."

Steven had always thought of himself as a pretty ugly crier, but he wasn't about to argue with Izzy over a complement. "You look really beautiful all the time."

Izzy smiled at that, the bottom corners of his mouth creasing to reveal slight dimples. "There's one more thing I'd like to try with you Sweetheart."

Thankfully, he had had the forethought to shower earlier that morning. Steven was pretty sure he knew what Izzy was going to say, and it both excited and terrified him. "What is it?"

"I'd like to make love to you, will you let me?" Izzy laid him down onto the mattress, leaning over his face and creating a curtain of dark hair around them both. "It's where I open you up and then do my best to fill you with all the love and pleasure that I can."

Damn, Izzy was good at sweet-talking. Steven tried to voice his response, but somehow his voice didn't seem to work anymore and all he could do was nod emphatically, pulling Izzy closer for more kisses. He managed to steal a few before Izzy pulled away slightly, fingers brushing lightly over his hips before he withdrew completely. "I'm just gonna grab a bit of lube, then I'll be right back."

Izzy dug the lube out of one of the pockets of his jacket that had been abandoned on the floor earlier. Steven tried not to shake with anticipation and nervousness. He felt calloused fingertips drag over his inner thighs, parting them, and he looked down to the sight of Izzy kneeling between his legs, palming his erection tantalizingly slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut, Steven brought his still-bound hands up to cover his mouth, hoping that it would be enough to muffle any embarrassing sounds he might make.

The hand left his dick in favor of tracing feather-light circles around his entrance. It tickled a bit, Steven tried not to twitch away from Izzy's fingers as he felt a fingertip dip gently inside. His eyes were currently squeezed shut, so when he suddenly felt something wet flick over the hole between his legs he may have whimpered a bit. Maybe. It had felt really good, which he felt was justification enough for any weird noises that might have slipped out between his lips. Izzy probably found it cute anyway.

He felt the tongue lick over him for a few minutes, occasionally dipping inside, something that made Steven squirm, then Izzy's mouth left and was replaced with two lubricated fingers, which gently pushed into him, a feeling that was a little strange, but filled him with excitement. "How are you doing Sweetheart?"

"I'm doing good." The fingers brushed over something inside him that caused him to scream in pleasure and he heard Izzy bite back a laugh. "If you could do that again, that would be nice."

"Do this again?" Izzy's fingers brushed over the spot again, but now that Steven was prepared he managed to hold back the screaming this time.

"Yeah, that." Izzy's fingers started tracing slow circles and Steven felt a moan break loose.

"Do you think you're ready for a couple more fingers Sweetheart?" At Steven's nod, Izzy withdrew his hand, sliding back in carefully with three fingers. Steven flinched a bit at the stretch, but Izzy had been careful and it didn't particularly hurt. Focusing instead of the feeling of Izzy's hand sliding gently in and out of him, Steven leaned his head back and let himself enjoy the sensations of pleasure that were currently overwhelming him.

He was pulled from his pleasure-trip by the feeling of Izzy's fingers leaving. Steven whined again, feeling uncomfortably empty, but Izzy leaned down to kiss the dissatisfaction away from his lips. "I know Sweetheart, I know. Do you think you're ready for me to take you?"

"Please." Steven felt a touch of fear raise its head, but he pushed it back down. Izzy would take care of him, he had promised.

"Alright, can you sit up a bit for me?" Izzy rearranged them so that Steven was sitting in his lap, the wrists that were still tied together draped over his shoulders. "Do you want me to grab a condom?"

Steven wrinkled his nose. He did not want Izzy to get a condom. He wanted Izzy to fuck him. He told him as such. "You don't need to do that Izzy. Just do what you said before, the filling me up with love part. I want you to do that."

"Okay Sweetheart, I can do that." Izzy lifted him up gently, dick brushing against his entrance. "Are you ready?"

The feeling of Izzy pushing into him was easily the greatest experience of his life. Steven wasn't sure which one of them moaned, or if it was both of them. He pressed his face into Izzy's shoulder, the dark-haired man waiting a few moments before gently lifting him up and dropping him back down, the head of Izzy's dick pressing against the spot previously found by his fingers.

Izzy mumbled something, and Steven tried to mumble back, but his mind was rather taken up with the feeling of Izzy's dick pushing back into him.

Oh.

Fuck.

That felt good.

Oh, God.

Steven would like to say that he and Izzy made love long into the night, exchanging loving words and kisses as time slowly passed. Instead, the two of them lasted perhaps eight minutes at most, with Steven spilling over Izzy's chest and Izzy cumming in him soon afterward. There had been a couple of loving kisses exchanged, sure, but they were more clumsy presses of lips broken apart by moans and gasps.

"Sweetheart?" Steven was brought back into the present by the feeling of Izzy gently lifting him off of his lap, now rapidly softening dick sliding easily out. "I'm gonna clean us both up a bit, alright?"

"I love you, Izzy." Steven wasn't really sure what either of them were saying. He felt Izzy gently clean him up and untie him, mind still fuzzy, before laying down beside him and gathering him up against his chest, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek.

"I love you too Steven. Let's try and go to sleep, okay?" Steven felt Izzy shift, arms wrapping around his waist, pulling them closer together. He fell asleep curled against Izzy's chest, covering the dark-haired man's hands with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this was a long chapter, over 4,300 words. I'm glad you all have been enjoying it. The more you harass me in the comments, the more likely I am to update, so feel free to nag me, I won't mind. I hope you all have a great 2020 :D For myself, I'm looking forward to going to see the Mötley Crüe and Def Leppard stadium tour as well as see Ozzy Osborne with my friend (shoutout to my super awesome friend McCall for getting me the tickets, I know you don't read my writing and are probably disappointed in me but you get a shoutout anyway).


	13. Chapter XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Some off-color language to supplement Duff’s inner monologue, and some discussion of airplanes.

Duff was going progressively insane. He was sure of it. Either that or all the events from the past week were real. This was the last time he was helping anyone with anything from now on. He was only showing up to the studio to record his bass-lines. Other than that, he was henceforth spending the rest of his time hiding under a blanket watching Arnold Schwarzenegger movies with several bottles of vodka. His bandmates had dragged him to the end of his rope and he couldn’t do it anymore. Thank fuck he would be going back to Seattle for the Christmas holidays in six days so he could get away from the insanity for a bit.

Like most of his life problems, it started with Axl. That wasn’t very fair, but for some reason it seemed like everything bad that happened to him could be traced back to Axl. Except for that time when he fell off a jet-ski when he was a kid, cut his arm open, then passed out in the water and almost drowned. But aside from that, pretty much all Axl. His current problems were definitely Axl’s fault. First, Axl called Slash a faggot, causing Slash to go incognito for the foreseeable future. This had ended in several recording sessions where absolutely nothing happened. In fact, Izzy and Steven rarely stayed for more than five minutes once it became clear that Slash wasn’t coming any time soon. And thus, the responsibility fell on Duff to keep the band from falling apart.

Slash hadn’t been very hard to find. He was hiding in his mother’s basement. If only Duff could hide in his mother’s basement in order to avoid his emotionally constipated bandmates. After some careful nudging and too many horror movies, Duff got Slash to confess what was going on between him and Axl. He really wished he hadn’t bothered. He would always support his bandmates, but getting involved in their relationship problems was not something he enjoyed.

Duff hadn’t told Axl that he knew what had happened. He valued his life and sanity too much. Slash and Axl would have to work that shit-show out themselves. Bringing Mandy home to meet his family was supposed to be the hardest part of his month, not the part he was looking forward to the most, dammit. Axl had called another recording session tomorrow. Apparently he thought that if he kept calling band meetings, Slash would eventually show up. He would have better luck doing what Duff did and stake out the local liquor store and wait for Slash to eventually turn up to restock his Jack Daniel’s collection. It had taken three days, but it had worked. 

As expected, Slash did not show up to record anything. Izzy and Steven were the next to show up, twenty minutes later than the time they had all agreed on. The three of them actually managed to get a good deal of work done, getting nearly a whole song completed based on the lyrics Duff had written about Mandy. Fuck you Axl, turns out they weren’t shit after all. 

Izzy then presented to the group a song he had written. Duff read aloud from the crumpled sheet of notebook paper: “Panties round your knees/ with your ass in debris/ doing that grind/ with a push and a squeeze/ tied up, tied down/ up against the wall/ be my rubbermade baby/ and we can do it all- What the fuck Izzy?”

“I like it.” Steven, ever waiting to back up Izzy’s ideas. Now that Duff had figured it out, Steven’s infatuation could not be more obvious. 

“You wrote a song about your girlfriend, why shouldn’t I?”

Duff couldn’t really argue with that point, what Izzy enjoyed in the bedroom was none of his business, but none of them had any ideas for the music that would accompany the lyrics, so the paper was put aside. Steven and Izzy had both stepped out for a smoke when Axl sauntered in, an hour and a half late. 

“Did anyone show up this time?” Axl didn’t sound angry for once, more tired than anything.

“Yeah, Izzy and Steven stepped out for a smoke break.”

Normally, Axl would have gone off on a rant about how none of them were doing anything productive, but he didn’t. Duff wondered if Slash’s absence was starting to bother him. Thank fuck he was going to be stuck inside a giant metal tube flying through the air six miles above the ground towards a completely different state for two hours on Saturday. This shit was getting too stressful. 

If Duff had known about all of the even crazier shit that was going to go down in the coming weeks, he probably wouldn’t have complained so much. In fact, he probably would have opted to put up with Axl’s bullshit for another two weeks rather than deal with what happened next. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and everything. He definitely shouldn’t have bothered to wake up before eight and then spend four hours shopping in order to find the perfect birthday present for Mandy, that was for sure.


	14. Chapter XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Izzy goes on a mission to find more kinky sex ideas and runs into a lot of porn as well as a surprisingly knowledgeable sex-shop employee who explains to him the intricacies of nipple clamps, hot wax, floggers, and tickle-torture.

Izzy was not what one would consider a reader. He didn’t even really read sheet music. However, he would consider himself someone with enough confidence that he could admit when he didn’t know something, and occasionally he could even go so far as to consider himself someone with the motivation to do something about it, if he really gave a shit. Hence, why he was in what could be flatteringly referred to as the literature section of the third sex shop of the day, looking for ideas with which to treat Steven since it was Christmas and a time of giving and all that bullshit. Mostly he was just bored of the different combinations of spanking, tying up, and fucking that they were currently utilizing to display intimacy. Not that those combinations weren’t amazing, but they were getting a little repetitive. So here he was.

The first sex shop had provided some interesting stuff, like a fancy looking pair of handcuffs, but half the stuff was just different ways to tie Steven up all over again and could be easily replaced with one of his trusty scarves or bandannas, and the other half of stuff he had no idea how to use. So that had been a bust.

The second place was mostly magazines with scantily clad women on the covers, posing in different versions of lacy, pastel lingerie. Not at all what he was looking for. Although there was a very cute blonde on the cover of one of them. 

Izzy didn’t buy the magazine with the cute blonde. He had his own cute blonde at home. This third place was looking more promising than the first two, mainly because when he first walked through the door he wasn’t immediately presented with an array of porn. What enticed his curiosity was a display of Anne Rice novels. He had thought of Anne Rice as a horror author, not an author whose books would be in an– oh. A quick glance at the back cover of “The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty” settled his confusion. 

Not being a huge fan of rape-orgies, Izzy put the book back and went on looking through the collection of various literature. Unfortunately, most of it looked like it was cheesy romantic novels aimed at women similar to the chick Duff was fucking; novels that dished up a completely impossible standard of what a man should be, and thus tricked women into thinking they could one day find that perfect and nonexistent boyfriend that Duff was trying to emulate despite having no nice car, never wearing a suit, and be almost completely broke. Fuck. What he wanted was some sort of instruction manual on how to sexually torture someone, not a fairytale story.

Becoming increasingly frustrated as he paged through novel after novel of tie-and-pecs book covers, Izzy almost jumped in surprise when the lady that had been sitting quietly at the checkout counter materialized next to him. Almost jumped, but not quite.

“Not a fan of the dumb chick with no personality gets swept off her feet by a handsome billionaire, are you?” The woman was dressed in faded jeans with rolled cuffs and a long-sleeved thin black t-shirt, with brown hair that was reminiscent of Elisabeth Taylor’s Cleopatra and an absolutely dead look in her eyes. No name tag, although in a place like this you probably didn’t want anyone to know your name.

“Eh, never bothered to open one.” Izzy was not a big fan of talking to people, especially when browsing such establishments as a sex shop.

“Don’t.” There was an awkward pause where Izzy tried to formulate his best escape route. “If you’re not looking for overly-cheerful-and-slightly-dumb blonde gets lovingly railed by a rich actor in his private yacht, what are you looking for?”

Now he had two options. He could say he was just browsing and fuck off to the next sex shop. Or he could stand to make some mildly personal conversation and maybe find what he was looking for. As much as Izzy wanted to get this done with as little outside interaction as possible, it would probably be much easier and faster if he just took the offered help. “I’ve already lovingly railed my overly-cheerful-and-slightly-dumb blonde, trying to find more ideas beyond the tying up and the fucking.”

“Yeah, the kinky shit is back there.” She pointed towards a somewhat hidden bookshelf by the exit.

The sales-clerk turned out to be very helpful. She pointed out several books, ranging from a how-to book filled with extra fancy ways to tie people up, which would have been interesting if Izzy had more patience with fiddle-y things like rope, a book that appeared to be filled with different ways to sexually torture and discipline, which was exactly what he was looking for, and a book covering the methodology behind dominance and submission as well as its mental and emotional effects, which he also picked up after the sales-woman gave him a death glare for seeming uninterested.

She then proceeded to walk him around the shop and point out how each item could be used for fucked up purposes and what she thought of it. Handcuffs; total garbage, extremely uncomfortable and disastrous if you were to lose the key. Blindfolds; great concept, but they could probably be substituted with something you already have at home. 

“If you’ve already had experience with spanking, an easy way to make it hurt more is by adding a paddle. Our paddle section is pretty crappy and nonexistent because this is a more mainstream store targeted at a vanilla audience.” She paused, twisting the end of a bundle of red-colored rope. “If you’re at another store wondering which one to buy, wood hurts the most. Trust me, I know.” Izzy was fairly confident in her advice. Mostly because she had spent the whole time telling him how every product in the store was total shit and therefore clearly wasn’t trying to sell him anything. 

The woman continued to move down the aisle of stuff, stopping at what looked like a display of fancy clothes-pins. “These are nipple clamps, but technically you could use them to pinch almost any area of the body and get a similar result.” She grabbed a pair and clamped one onto the webbing between her thumb and pointer finger. “This is a good spot to test and see how painful the clamps are gonna be before you go and put them on someone else. 

“The cool thing about nipple clamps is that there are two waves of pain. The first wave just comes from the nipple clamp being on and cutting off the circulation to that part of the body. You can put them pretty much anywhere except I would stay away from super delicate skin like genitals or a freshly open wound or something. Since it is cutting off circulation, I wouldn’t leave it on for more than fifteen minutes at most, and if the area starts to feel cold or tingly, and this goes for anything where circulation might be cut off, that could be a sign of nerve damage and you should get the clamps off immediately. If you leave it on for at least five to ten minutes, you’ll get a second wave of pain after it comes off. This is why it’s important to test them on yourself first, there’s no way to prevent this second wave of pain and a submissive won’t be able to call a safe-word. The second wave is the blood rushing back to the area where the circulation was cut off, and it will hurt a lot more than the first wave. I’ve only had this clamp on my hand for maybe five minutes as I’ve been talking and it’ll still leave a mark when I take it off.”

Izzy pretended not to notice the red and angry color of the lady’s hand and made an effort to hide the fact that he now had the image of Steven tied to their old iron bed-frame squirming at the feeling of the pair of nipple clamps he was now definitely going to buy. Instead, he tried to pay attention to what the sales-clerk was saying.

“You can replace nipple clamps with clothespins, if you’re looking for a cheaper alternative. There’s also this really interesting toy you can make yourself which plays off the concept of nipple clamps by taking a bunch of clothespins and attaching them to a string so when you use them as clamps you can rip all of them off at once.” The sales-woman moved on to twirl what appeared to be a feather on a long stick. “Torture doesn’t necessarily have to be painful. If you’re worried about causing permanent damage, you could instead tease them by blindfolding them and subjecting them to a bunch of different sensations. Have you heard of people playing with candle wax?”

Yes, he had in fact heard of playing with candle wax. He had in fact done it himself once. But he had been using his then-girlfriend’s special candles and hadn’t bothered to remember what kind of candles they were. Then he had heard a horror story at a bar about some candles burning quite a bit hotter than other candles and how one chick had accidentally given her boyfriend some mildly serious burns and ruined their mattress by dumping a huge bucket of ice cold water over everything. So he had not played with candles after that. 

“Yeah, stay away from beeswax or anything scented or dyed. Waxes and candles made from soy products are usually your safest bet, again, try it on yourself first. Rubbing on baby oil can help make cleanup easier. I’m assuming you aren’t stupid and know to have a bucket of water or a fire extinguisher and to remove all flammable items. Would you consider yourself an evil fuck?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“A lot of women’s stores sell at-home waxing kits. They come with instructions. Just an idea. But back to subjecting your submissive to different sensations. If you don’t feel like bringing out potentially dangerous hot wax, you can also just use a cup of water warmed to your hottest tap setting, or your coldest tap setting, to heat up something like a metal fork and drag the tines across the skin. Or you could use something like this feather to lightly tickle your submissive, which is a fate sometimes worse than pain. Most of this stuff should be in the two books you picked out too, if you forget all of this.”

When they passed by a small selection of floggers, Izzy asked her opinion on single-tail versus multi-tail whips and which kind was better.

“I personally don’t have much, or really any, experience using either kind on the giving end. If you were going to buy one, I would suggest finding a dungeon party or some sort of kink gathering and ask around to see where another dominant bought theirs and if they would show you how to use it. I definitely wouldn’t use one on another person without practicing on a pillow or something first, and I definitely wouldn’t use any of the ones sold in this store.”

Izzy was starting to wonder if this woman worked here at all, she had recommended almost nothing. “Aren’t you supposed to be encouraging me to buy stuff, since you work here?”

The sales-clerk looked at him with the same soul-dead look. “Fuck that, Debbie doesn’t give me a commission on the shit that’s sold in this place.”

All he ended up buying were the two books, the cheapest pair of nipple clamps, and the long black feather attached to a stick. While he was checking out, it suddenly occurred to him. “How did you know I was a dominant?”

“No one who isn’t at least a little freaky refers to their partner as ‘my slightly-dumb blonde’ it’s either ‘the slightly-dumb blonde who I occasionally fuck’ or ‘my most beloved sweetheart'”. Also, you look pretty involved in the music scene. I doubt you would have been that judgmental if I had gotten it wrong.”

He stopped by the dollar store before going back to the apartment to pick up some paracord rope and clothespins, as well as a few book covers. Izzy didn’t need Axl questioning his reading material. 

When he got home and settled down in bed to start reading the first book, Steven came in and surprised him by jumping onto the bed and grabbing his legs, and Izzy was momentarily distracted from his book in favor of kissing his overly-cheerful-and-really-not-that-dumb blonde on the nose. And then on the lips. And then in other places. He was going to read those books eventually though. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks and love to my own overly-cheerful-and-slightly-dumb blonde who is neither dumb nor blonde nor cheerful but who is my inspiration for the sex shop employee in this chapter and has been an amazing friend during this insane quarantine and really for the past I forget how long.   
> Her Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Tiny_Child_  
> Her YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0mkrOOwQMKbG0iz0l6v0pg


	15. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks and Fetishes: Izzy picks up a confusing new hobby, Steven jerks off to Izzy while in the shower, and Axl is reprimanded for his use of naughty language.

Steven awoke to the feeling of Izzy using his head as an armrest. Lightly slapping at the man’s elbow, he groggily pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning against Izzy’s shoulder and burrowing his nose into inky-colored hair. Sighing into Izzy’s neck, which made the glossy waves tickle his nose a bit, Steven blinked a few times, trying to expel the sleepiness that still clung to his eyes. “Whatcha reading?”

“The Correct Sadist by some lady named Terrence Sellers.”

“Hmm.” Steven tried to snuggle deeper into Izzy’s side, quietly humming with satisfaction as Izzy looped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “What’s it about?”

“A dominatrix living in what I think is New York. Mostly reading it to see if it has any ideas activities slightly more interesting than what I can currently do with just my hands and a scarf.”

“Mhm.” Steven wasn’t really listening, mostly absorbed in the feeling of just waking up and being wrapped in Izzy’s arms. Here was yet another reason why Izzy was amazing, he would give Steven just enough attention to feel loved, but still retain enough aloofness such that Steven didn’t feel like he was being babied, or feel obligated to fully wake up and pay attention to what was being said. “Have you learned anything interesting?”

“Yeah, I’ve been reminded of how much I hate reading.”

“Mmm.” Yeah, neither of them were likely known for their love of English literature. “Your voice is nice though.”

Izzy let out a gravelly chuckle that made the arm he had wrapped around Steven shake a bit. “If I find a part of the book that is particularly interesting I’ll read it to you then, how about that Sweetheart?”

“Okay,” Steven replied, then nodded back off to sleep.

When Steven woke up for the second time that day, the room was empty and blinding sunlight was streaming in through the window. Wincing at the brightness, he managed to drag himself out of bed and wandered out to the living area of the apartment, only to find that room empty too. Figuring he had the apartment to himself, he decided to take a quick shower before figuring out what time band practice was and maybe visit Slash again and try to persuade him to come back. Just because Axl was an asshole- haha Ax-hole- and called him a faggot once didn’t mean that anyone else in the band thought that way. 

Steven locked the door to the bathroom and pushed open the shower door, wincing as it squeaked against the rusty metal. After checking for spiders, he turned the water on, pulling off the t-shirt and boxers he had slept in the night before. The not-quite warm water felt decently nice, and as Steven began rubbing the ever-dependable two-in-one shampoo and conditioner through his hair, his mind drifted back to the memory of him and Izzy crammed into the tiny shower, and more specifically the image of water running over his bare chest and shoulders. Letting out a quiet moan- it wasn’t like there was anyone around to hear him- Steven continued to run his fingers through his blonde curls, ignoring the fact that his dick was definitely no longer soft in favor of imagining how Izzy’s hair had turned an inky black that seemed to blend seamlessly with the water and clung in gentle waves to his neck and framed his face, remembering the feeling of Izzy’s fingers, much more careful and purposeful than his own, combing gently through his hair before grabbing his lower back and pulling him into an embrace. 

And now there were other parts of his body that needed more attention than his hair. Wrapping his right hand around his dick, he started off with a reasonably slow and easy pace, using the other hand to reach around to finger himself, but the angle was uncomfortable and the singular bar of soap was a pretty shitty substitute for lube. He tried spit, but the shower would wash most of it away and even then he couldn’t quite reach the sweet spot so he quickly gave up. Cupping his balls in his now-available left hand, he quickened his strokes. Steven wondered what it would take to convince Izzy into shower sex again. Probably not a lot. The image of Izzy holding him up against the wall of the shower while pushing into him sounded really hot. The mental image was definitely hot. Steven spent the rest of the shower- or what most might call whack-off session- imagining the feeling of Izzy’s bare chest pressed against his back pounding into him as warm water from the shower fell over the both of them.

After cleaning up the mess he’d made and actually showering, Steven fought with his hair, shaved, and wrapped a towel around his waist, he picked up the clothes he’d slept in and wandered out of the bathroom to find himself breakfast and see if Izzy was back yet. This proved to be a mistake.

“Axl, what the fuck!?” Despite having been seen in various states of undress by likely all his band members before, some more than others, he still preferred a little warning before someone saw him completely naked except for an extremely old, falling apart towel.

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck!?’ This is my apartment too!” Axl did have a point, but Steven was too embarrassed to acknowledge it.

“Maybe when you come home and you hear someone in the shower- fucking- knock on the door to let them know they’re not the only person in the apartment!” Steven suddenly panicked. Since he had assumed he had been alone in the apartment, he hadn’t bothered to muffle any of his moans or wails of ‘oh fuck, Izzy’. “How long have you been here anyway?”

“Not long.”

Okay, phew. Good. Steven hadn’t unknowingly completely humiliated himself. “When’s band practice?”

“Duff’s on vacation and Slash hasn’t been showing up.” Axl looked guilty. Steven, a firm believer in second chances, felt a little bad for him. “I figure band practice can wait until after Duff gets back. It’d be different if it was just one person missing, but I can’t find Slash.”

“Really? He’s been at his mom’s house for the past two weeks, I’m surprised it’s taken you so long.” Realizing he’d just revealed Slash’s hiding place to the person he was hiding from, Steven slapped a hand over his mouth. He remembered just in time to use the hand that wasn’t holding up the towel. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“He’s been at Ola’s this entire time!?” Axl looked like he was mentally kicking himself in the balls and Steven didn’t exactly blame him. Slash’s hiding place had been kinda obvious. “How come he hasn’t been coming to band practice?”

“Maybe because you called him a faggot?” Steven asked meekly, slowly backing away towards his and Izzy’s bedroom. “You should go apologize though, you said some kinda shitty things.”

And then Steven quickly ducked into the bedroom and left Axl to handle his own problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such short and infrequent updates and lack of kinky shit. I wish I had an interesting excuse like a vacation or an online class or something, but I've just been lazy. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they really do motivate me- at enough to make me take a break from YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not use this work as a basis for your own life. This story is FANTASY, not a how-to manual. Other than that, thanks for reading, leave a comment, and I hope to see you in later chapters :)
> 
> If you want more information on BDSM or just sex in general, Evie Lupine, Wattsthesafeword, Morgan Thorne BDSM, The MP Experience, and Sexplanations are all channels on YouTube with great information on the topic and can all point you to further resources.


End file.
